W ciemnościach moich marzeń
by Akolitka
Summary: Jeśli Voldemort odkryje, że Harry jest horkruksem, rzeczy mogą okazać sie zupełnie innymi niż są. Po połowie V tomu. Ostrzeżenia: próba samobójcza, dojrzałe treści, śmierć postaci, zły!Dumbledore , slash, dziwne parringi: HP/TMR, HG/SS, RW/RL. Tłumaczenie fika Paimpont.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Z pamiętnika Albusa Dumbledore'a:

_Wszystko poszło źle. Nie rozumiem tego. Co się stało?_

_Mój plan był tak starannie dopracowany, pomyślałem dosłownie o wszystkim, w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Istnieje pięć horkruksów. Harry zniszczył już dziennik, nie wiedząc nawet, czym on był, a ja byłem w stanie unieszkodliwić pierścień, okaleczając jednak tym samym moją rękę. Harry musi zniszczyć medalion Slytherina i przedmioty należące do Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw. Jest odważnym chłopcem, a to, że ma u swojego boku oddanego pana Weasley'a i nadzwyczaj inteligentną pannę Granger sprawia, że będzie w stanie zniszczyć resztę horkruksów. Czuję, że moje życie powoli uchodzi ze mnie, to wina klątwy pierścienia, ale to, że to właśnie Severus mnie zabije mnie, aby tym samym zdobyć zaufanie Voldemorta, ratując tym samym Draco od stania się mordercą w końcu powstrzyma ten ból. To pomysłowe, jeśli sam mogę to przyznać. I wtedy właśnie Harry i jego przyjaciele będą musieli zabić Nagini. W tym czasie, Harry będzie musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że sam jest ostatnim horkruksem i zdecyduje się poświęcić po to, aby wreszcie zniszczyć Voldemorta. To będzie dla niego trudna chwila, nie mam wątpliwości, kiedy zda sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał umrzeć, ale znam Harry'ego. Zrobi to, poświęci się, by ratować innych. I wtedy panowanie Voldemorta dobiegnie końca._

Przynajmniej ja tak to zaplanowałem. Ale wszystko zaczyna się rozpadać. Severus zdradził mi, że Harry dowiedział się prawdy o wiele za wcześnie, coś dziwnego zaszło pomiedzy nim, a Ronem i Hermioną... Cóż, okazało się, że jest ona o wiele mniej rozsądna niż na to liczyłem. A Harry? Moja odważne dziecko, wybraniec, który miał odkupić świat... Wybraniec podjął w ostatnich dniach własne decyzje, których nie mogę pojąć.

Mój plan był bez zarzutu. Ale ludzie byli w nim dziwnie wadliwi, a ich serca zbyt nieprzewidywalne. Nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy na przestrzeni lat. Wiem więcej o magii i nauce, znam więcej zaklęć i przeczytałem więcej książek niż większość żyjących ludzi. Ale ostatnio zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, że wiem bardzo mało, bardzo mało w ogóle, o sercu człowieka i o jego irracjonalnych tęsknotach...

* * *

_Historia Snape'a_

Mówią, że Merlin był największym czarodziejem wszechczasów, że jego moc, jego intelekt i jego erudycja były niezrównane. Był mistrzem wszelkiej magii, a przynajmniej tak myślał. Ale pod koniec jego życia, napotkał formę magii tak potężną, że ta należąca do niego rozkruszyła się przed nią. Był doradcą królów, mógł dowodzić armiami. Mógł przyjąć dowolną formę, jaką tylko chciał. Latał w powietrzu jako orzeł i pływał w morzu jako ryba. Demony i duchy słuchały jego rozkazów, znał więcej zaklęć, niż jakikolwiek człowiek, który żył przed nim, jak i więcej od tych, którzy dopiero się narodzą. Ale nawet, jeśli był tak potężny, to skończył na kolanach w kurzu, jako zniszczony żebrak błagając o litość tego, który posiadał magię o wiele silniejszą niż kiedykolwiek mógłby marzyć.

Poznał dziewczynę.

Nazywają ją Nimue lub Vivienne, Pani Jeziora. Niektórzy mówią, że była wróżką lub czarownicą, ale być może była po prostu zwykłą dziewczyną. Była młoda, a on był stary i nikt nie ma tak ogromnej władzy nad sercem starego człowieka niż młoda dziewczyna, która mówi, że go kocha. Mówią, że Merlin stracił rozum, że podążał za nią jak szaleniec. Jego moc przestała istnieć, a jedynym, co mu zostało był zachwyt nad jej alabastrową skórą i światłem jej oczu.

Mówią, że uwięziła go w drzewie, i że wielki czarodziej żyje nadal w swoim zielonym więzieniu. Ale czasami lituje się nad nim i całuje go, zanim na nowo wróci do miejsca swojego odosobnienia.

Zastanawiałam się kiedyś nad tą opowieścią, nad głupotą wielkiego czarodzieja, który był tak wodzony za nos przez młodą kobietę. Ale to właśnie dziś, po raz pierwszy, zrozumiałem, jak coś takiego mogło się zdarzyć. I jestem oczarowany, zupełnie tak jak Merlin, i życzę sobie z całego serca, abym nigdy nie uwolnił się spod tego zaklęcia...

Odkąd byłem małym chłopcem, myślałem, że wiem , czym jest miłość. Kochałem dziewczynę z szmaragdowych oczach, która nigdy nie kochała mnie. Moja miłość do niej była czysta i słodka i pełne bólu i tęsknoty. Ale dziś, po raz pierwszy w moim życiu, zdałem sobie sprawę, że moja miłość do Lily była nierealna, jak marzenia... To była miłość składająca się z fantazji i wyobraźni, melancholijna tęsknota za czymś, czego tak naprawdę nigdy nie było. Marzyłem o Lily przez całe moje życie, ale nigdy nie trzymałem jej w ramionach, nigdy nie czułem jej ust na moich ustach, czy ciepła i jej ciała.

Chciałam umrzeć, gdy Lily umarła. Ale dziś, chcę żyć ...

Po południu rozległo się pukanie do moich drzwi. Nie oczekiwałem, że ktoś zapuka, przecież nikt do mnie nie przychodził. Żyłem samotnie, swoim życiem, moje serce było pełne wspomnień. Ale dziś zapukała do moich drzwi. Weszła nieśmiało, jak gdyby z wahaniem mijając drzwi. Po pierwsze, nie rozumiałem, co chciała ode mnie. Poprosiłem ją, by weszła, pozwoliłem jej usiąść i zastanawiałem się rumieńcowi płonącemu na jej policzkach. Siedziała w milczeniu i widziałem, że jej ręce drżały w kolanach. Zrozumiałem wtedy, że nie przyszła tylko by porozmawiać ze mną o swoim eseju, jak najpierw założyłem. Czy zdawałem sobie sprawę, w tamtej chwili, co miała zamiar powiedzieć? Nie mogę powiedzieć, ale moje serce zaczęło bić jakoś inaczej w mojej klatce piersiowej, kiedy patrzyłem na dziewczynę siedzącą przede mną, której spojrzenie unikało mojego.

Dlaczego nie spojrzała na mnie? Jej oczy zawsze spotykały moje, gdy inni panicznie się mnie bali. Nie lubiłem jej za to. Zdecydowanie wolałem, gdy wszyscy uczniowie spuszczali wzrok ze strachem, kiedy rozglądałem się po pracowni szukając kolejnego Gryfona nie znającego odpowiedzi. Wszyscy, ale nie Hermiona. Ona zawsze patrzyła mi prosto w oczy i odpowiadała poprawnie na każde pytanie, jakie zadałem. Podziwiałem ją za to. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek myślał o powiedzeniu jej o tym. Tylko ona jedna zawsze była warta mojego wysiłku. I nawet wtedy, kiedy moje słowa były ironiczne i okrutne, Hermiona nie przestawała patrzeć mi w oczy. Nawet wtedy, gdy to, co mówiłem, było krzywdzące, wciąż patrzyła na mnie swoimi pięknymi brązowymi oczami, jakby wiedziała, że moje słowa były ścianami, zbudowanymi, aby inni uczniowie...

Spojrzałem na nią, siedząc w moim wysokim fotelu i zastanawiałem się, co się w końcu musiało stać, że nie patrzy mi prosto w oczy, co wywołało ten piękny rumieniec oblewający jej twarz...

– Hermiono?

Spojrzała w górę, zaskoczony. Zbyt późno uświadomiłem sobie, że użyłem jej imienia. Nie miałem zamiaru tego robić.

Szybko poprawiłem się.

– Co mogę dla pani zrobić, panno Granger?

– Ja... Chcę... – Wydawało się, że ciężko jej to powiedzieć. Spojrzała w dół na swoje dłonie kurczowo zaciśnięte na eseju. – Jest coś, co chcę panu powiedzieć, profesorze Snape. Coś, o czym myślałam przez jakiś czas...

– O co chodzi? – Byłem tak zaskoczony tym, w jak lękliwy sposób na mnie spojrzała, że mój głos się bardziej miękki, niż zamierzałem.

Jej ciemne oczy spotkały moje na chwilę, zanim odwróciła się na nowo.

– Ja... Nie wiem jak to panu powiedzieć... – Jej głos drżał.

Dlaczego moje serce biło tak mocno, jakby w jakimś absurdalnym oczekiwaniu? Nie, to nie mogło oznaczać... Mogło?

– Ja... Och, Boże.

Nie była w stanie mówić. Ale kolor na policzkach mówił za nią. Och, jakim cudem to się stało? Zdałem sobie sprawę, że prawie dotknąłem jej dłoni moją ręką. Hermiona odetchnęła głośno. Wciąż nie patrzyła mi w oczy, ale jej dłoń znajdowała się w mojej, jak gdyby to było od zawsze jej miejsce. Jak niewielka była, jak delikatna w porównaniu z chropowatością mojej skóry! Wtedy jej ręka poruszyła się. Myślałam, że będzie tam gdzie była, ale nie. Zamiast tego, jej palce zaczęły pieścić moją szorstką, w kilku miejscach zrogowaciałą rękę. I wydawało mi się, że zapomniałem, jak się oddycha.

– Severusie. – Jej głos, mówiący moje imię, wysłał przyjemny impuls przechodzący przez moje ciało. A potem powiedziała coś niemożliwego:

– Severusie, kocham cię.

A potem spojrzała w górę, a jej oczy spotkały moje. Spojrzała na mnie tak, jak Lily na mnie patrzyła w najbardziej szalonych wizjach mojej wyobraźni. Miłość, jaką czułem do Lily nigdy nie była prawdziwa. To... A to było prawdziwe i nieskończenie słodsze niż moich marzeń.

Wstała i rzuciła mi się na szyję, czułem jej serce bijące wściekle na mojej klatce piersiowej. Trzymałem ją delikatnie, jeszcze na pół niewierzący w to, co powiedziała i schowałem moje usta w jej miękkich włosach

– Hermiono. – Wyszeptałem. – Jeśli jest to sen, proszę, nie budź mnie z niego.

Spojrzała na mnie, a jej oczy błyszczały. Wciąż nie chcąc w pełni zaufać swoim zmysłom trzymałem ją mocniej, obawiając się, że i ona może się w końcu być tylko złudzeniem. Ale była tam, ciepła i prawdziwa w moich ramionach. I gładziłem jej zwróconą ku mnie twarz ze zdumieniem. Jaka ona była piękna! Jak mogło się stać coś takiego?

Nagle straszna myśl przyszła mi do głowy.

– Hermiono, czy wypiłaś jakiś eliksir?

Roześmiała się i pokręciła głową.

– Nie, Severus. To nie eliksir miłości. To ty. Tylko ty. Jestem w tobie zakochana od dawna.

– Ale. – Mój racjonalny umysł nie mógł jeszcze tego zrozumieć. – Ale dlaczego? Jesteś taka piękna, taka słodka, tak strasznie młoda...

Spojrzała na mnie z powagą.

– Mam siedemnaście lat.

–... a ja jestem stary, brzydki, nieprzyjemny...

Przerwała mi ognistym pocałunkiem. Och, miękkość jej ust naprzeciwko moich! Moje ciało wierzyło w jej miłość, nawet, jeśli mój umysł nie potrafił jej pojąć.

– Jesteś piękny, Severusie... – Jej dłoń delikatnie pogłaskała mnie po twarzy.

– Ty szalona dziewczyno... – Mój głos z zachrypnięty. Pocałowałem ją w odpowiedzi, bardziej szorstko, niż zamierzałem, z pasją koncentrującą się przez tak długie i nędzne w uczucia życie jak moje. I Boże, jak ona mi odpowiedziała! Jęknęła w moich ustach, rozdzierając palcami moją kamizelkę. Czy to naprawdę się ze mną dzieje?

– Drzwi... Zamknij drzwi, Severusie.

Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę, rozumiejąc to, co ona chciała ze mną zrobić. Ona? Ze mną? Patrzyłem z podziwem na jej piękną twarz, zaczerwienioną teraz z pożądania, do mnie?

Posłuchałem jej polecenia szepcząc zaklęcie i pozwalając jej ściągnąć ze mnie koszulę, zanim ściągnąłem ją za sobą na dywan, czując jak bardzo drżą moje ręce. Czułem się niezdarny, moje doznania związane z miłością były ograniczone do tych, które można kupić za pieniądze. Ale jej gorączkowe pocałunki szybko starły ze mnie moją niewygodną samoświadomość. Jak gładka była jej skóra w miejscach, które skrywała pod ubraniem! Pozwoliłem moim rękom prześledzić krzywiznę jej piersi i bioder, które lekko zadrżały. Spodziewałem się, że będzie unikać mojego dotyku, ale nie zrobiła tego. W zamian, znalazłem się w miękkim uścisku.

Na początku wolałem nie pokazywać mojego niedoskonałego, poznaczonego bliznami ciała przy jej delikatnym, młodym ciele, czułem się przy tym jak odrażający potwór gwałcący anioła. Ale mój Anioł pocałował moje blizny w ekstazie i tak długo szeptała, że jestem piękny, aż poczułem, że ma rację. To ona rozpięła moje spodnie i uwolniła skrywające się w nich wybrzuszenie mojej erekcji. Jej miękkie usta dotknęły mojego nabrzmiałego członka, a jej umiejętnie pieszczący mnie język powiedział mi, że mogła nie być tak niewinna, jak się obawiałem.

Przyciągnąłem ją blisko mnie umieściwszy delikatnie dłoń pomiędzy jej nogami. Jak bardzo była wilgotna - byłem gotowy wejść w nią już w tej chwili, ale coś mnie powstrzymywało.

– Hermiono, czy kiedykolwiek...

Skinęła głową i poczułem buzującą w moich żyłach w stosunku do tego, który ją posiadł.

– Weasley? Albo Potter?

– Nie, żaden z nich. Wiktor. Wiktor Krum. Ale to między nami już od dawna skończone.

– To dobrze... – Byłem zadowolony, że okazał się być kimś mieszkającym daleko, w innym kraju.

Ułożyłem się nad nią i delikatnie otarłem się o nią. O Boże, muszę ją posiąść! Jeszcze nigdy nikogo tak bardzo nie pragnąłem...

– Severusie!

Jej potrzeby było równie pilne jak moje. Jej ciało przywarło do mnie, a jej ręce przytrzymały moje biodra na miejscu. Starałem się wejść w nią delikatnie, ale pociągnęła mnie ku sobie tak gwałtownie, że w końcu straciłem umiar i zacząłem zaspokajać nasze pragnienia, z których moje całkowicie wtopiło się w jej. Kochałem się z nią szaleńczo, czując jej ciało odpowiadające na moje szybkie pchnięcia, rozpaczliwie opóźnić moment kulminacyjny. Ale w tej chwili jej ciało wygięło się pod mną, nie mogłem się już powstrzymać. Wszedłem głęboko w jej wnętrze, próbując stłumić mój krzyk przyciskając usta do jej ramienia. To był środek popołudnia, mimo wszystko, a ludzie od czasu do czasu przychodzą do mojego biura. Ale później pomyślałem, że być może nikomu nie przeszkadzałoby aż tak bardzo, jeśli ktoś dowiedziałby się, że tak piękna i inteligentna dziewczyna niespodziewanie zakochała się we mnie.

Następnie schowawszy głowę w jej dzikich brązowych włosach bałem się na nią spojrzeć. Być może teraz nasyciwszy ciekawość nie będzie już mnie chciała. Ale ona pocałowała mnie, a jej pocałunki były słodsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Trzymałem ją tak mocno, że aż jęknęła cicho.

– Proszę, Hermiono - proszę nie odchodź.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Jak niemożliwie pięknie rumieni się jej twarz.

– Nigdzie nie pójdę, Severusie. Jestem teraz twoja.

Szepnąłem jej do ucha słowa, których nigdy wcześniej nie wypowiedziałem. Czułem się dziwnie i wspaniale zarazem, a jednak jakimś cudem usłyszałem ciche

– Kocham cię.

* * *

Jak dziwnie wszystko się zmieniło! Jak człowiek może zmienić swoją duszę w jedno popołudnie? I już nigdy nie będę takim samym człowiekiem jak wtedy, zanim zapukała do moich drzwi. Żyłem w cieniu przeszłości, z pamięcią o zmarłych... Ale teraz wszedłem do ziemi żyjących.

Pamięć o Lily... Byłem wolny. I nie byłem już w niewoli pamięci szmaragdowych oczu. Wszystko było inaczej... Nawet to, co czułem Harry'ego.

Już dawno to zrozumiałem, ale nigdy tak naprawdę mnie nie obchodziło to, że Dumbledore trzymał się mojej miłości do Lily dla własnych celów. Chciałbym chronił Harry'ego przed niebezpieczeństwem, aż nadejdzie chwila, kiedy chłopak będzie musiał wybrać się na pewną śmierć. I Dumbledore znał mnie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że moja miłość do Lily i moja dzika rozpacz nad jej śmiercią posłuży mu, bym chronił życie jej syna, teraz zaś, nienawiść, którą zawsze czułem się na Jamesa Pottera pozwoli mi być w stanie w końcu poświęcić Harry'ego. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że dusza mordercy Lily mieszka w jej synu... Nigdy nie wiedziałem, czy nienawidzić czy kochać Harry'ego, dziwny chłopiec, które przeżył, piękny chłopiec z oczami Lily, z twarzą jej ukochanego i kawałkiem duszy jej mordercy wewnątrz. Dumbledore wiedział, że moja miłość i nienawiść do niego były w doskonałej równowadze, ale, być może nienawiść przeważy na tyle, bym pozwolił mu się w końcu mu się poświęcić.

Ale teraz... Zdałem sobie teraz sprawę, że nigdy nie spojrzałem na Harry'ego, jak siebie samego. Nigdy nie widziałem chłopca, tylko przypomnienie o Lily i o jej śmierci. Ale nieoczekiwana miłość Hermiony podziałała niczym egzorcyzmy na poltergeista oddzielając jego samego, od tego, co czułem do jego rodziców. A teraz, kiedy już nie widzą świata przez pryzmat pamięci Lily, rozumiem z nagłym przerażeniem, co powinienem widzieć przez cały czas: że Harry nie jest ani Jamesem ani Voldemortem, on jest tylko chłopcem, a Dumbledore zamierza poświęcić go do większego dobra. Nie, jeszcze gorzej: On zamierza manipulować chłopcem tak, aby się poświęcił. Harry nie wie, że jest horkruksem. Dumbledore czuje, że musi odkryć prawdę dla siebie, po tym jak zniszczył inne horkruksy, żeby być gotowy do ostatecznego poświęcenia. Co za wspaniały i bezwzględny plan dyrektorze! I niechętnie będę działał sam, ale teraz ...

Teraz wszystko jest inaczej. I nagle uświadamiam sobie, że czuję coś dla Harry'ego, coś, co nie jest ani nienawiścią, ani miłością: czuję żal. Dyrektor zamierza poświęcić niewinnego chłopca. Być może Harry musi wiedzieć, co jego ukochany Dumbledore ma dla niego... Być może będzie on mógł mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, zanim nie jest za późno. Już nie jestem ślepy pionkiem w wielkiej grze Dumbledore'a, może Harry też nie powinien nim być.

Zawsze myślałem, że mi ufasz, dyrektorze. Nigdy nie zachwiałeś się w wierze we mnie. Ale być może okaże się, że choć raz miałeś rację, co do mnie, mimo wszystko...


	2. I Horkruks

**Rozdział I. ****Horkruks**

Harry nie był jedynym, który zauważył zmiany, które zaszły w Hermionie. Ron spędził większą część eliksirów, które mieli ze Slughornem na patrzeniu na nią, a Harry dojrzał kilka innych par oczu wpatrujących się w nią z urzeczeniem. Nawet Draco wydawał się mieć problemy z utrzymywaniem wzroku z dala od niej, a w jego oczach, gdy na nią patrzył inaczej niż zazwyczaj nie było złośliwości i pogardy. Była jakaś _inna_ i nagle niepokojąco piękna. Jej oczy utkwione były w oddali, a lekki rumieniec gościł na jej policzkach. Porzuciła już wszelkie próby oswajania swoich dzikich włosów, pozwalając im teraz swobodnie spływać sobie na ramiona. Harry pomyślał, że nie wygląda już jak uczennica, było w niej coś nowego, zmysłowego i ciekawie hipnotyzującego.

Nawet spojrzenie Slughorna zatrzymało się na niej w zamyśleniu przez chwilę, zanim nie podążyło dalej. Hermiona wydawała się być nieświadoma tylu par ciekawskich oczu, mechanicznie wykonując kolejne polecenia zawarte w podręczniku, w pewnym momencie jednak zdała sobie z tego sprawę i wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami, kiedy jej eliksir zaczął lekko dymić.

– Hermiono, zapomniałeś dodać hiacyntu.

Hermiono? Od kiedy Malfoy zaczął używać jej imienia i oferować pomoc z eliksirów? Ale Hermiona po prostu wzięła odeń kwiat, który blondyn wyciągnął w jej stronę, wrzuciła go do swojego kociołka zawzięcie mieszając, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, że właśnie stało się coś niezwykłego.

Obok Harry'ego Ron patrzył ze zrezygnowaniem w swój kociołek. Po prostu stał tam, patrząc na Hermione i krusząc pomiędzy palcami wysuszony hiacynt na drobny, niebieski pył. Slughorn zauważył to, ale po zerknięciu na twarz Rona taktownie ruszył w ciszy by w zamian doradzić Seamusowi.

– Wszystko w porządku, Ron? – Szepnął Harry.

– Nie wiem. – Głos Rona był zachrypnięty, a Harry nie był w stanie odczytać wyrazu piegowatej twarzy swojego przyjaciela, coś jak irytacja, albo tęsknota.

– Ona się zmieniła. – Harry musiał pochylić się bliżej by usłyszeć miękki szept Rona. – Każdy się zmienia,

zauważyłeś? Nawet Snape jest jakiś inny ostatnio. Też chciałbym się zmienić.

– Lubię cię takim, jaki jesteś, Ron.

Ron pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Jestem zmęczony byciem sobą. – Wrzucił kilka przypadkowych ingrediencji do swojego kociołka, który w chwilę później wybuchł gryzący w nos niebieski płyn, którego usuwaniem byli zajęci do końca lekcji.

– Harry, mam dla ciebie wiadomość od profesora Snape'a. – Slughorn zatrzymał ich w drodze do drzwi. – Profesor chce cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie tuż po tej lekcji.

Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Rona zastąpiony przez zaniepokojenie.

– Co zrobiłeś tym razem, Harry?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Szczerze nie pamiętał niczego. Och dobrze.

– Nie wiem. – Powiedział lekko. – Jestem pewien, że mi powie. Do zobaczenia, kiedy skończę szlaban.

* * *

– Usiądź, Harry. – Głos Snape'a był nieoczekiwanie łagodny. Harry? Co stało się z Potterem, a ton lodowatej pogardy, który Snape miał zazwyczaj zarezerwowany tylko dla niego?

Może Ron miał rację. Może coś się dzieje ze Snape'm, może był pod jakimś urokiem.

– Jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć, Harry. – Twarz Snape'a wygładziła się, wyglądał teraz prawie jak człowiek. Co się z nim stało?

– Harry, jest coś, co Dumbledore wolałby zataić przed Tobą. Coś, co jak myślę powinieneś wiedzieć. – Snape zawahał się przez chwilę. – Harry, czy ty kiedykolwiek słyszałeś coś o horkruksach?

Harry słuchał w milczeniu, jak Snape wyjaśnił, tak delikatnie, jak to możliwe, o horkruksach Voldemorta, o fragmentach duszy Czarnego Pana pozostawianych w zwyczajnych przedmiotach za każdym razem, gdy popełnił morderstwo. I Harry zrozumiał, że to musi być prawda; widział kawałek duszy, wspomnienie, które żyło w dzienniku i widział sczerniałą, martwą rękę Dumbledore'a, zniszczoną przez coś potężnego i złego... Snape powiedział mu, że mogą się domyślić, jakie rzeczy posłużyły za horkruksy: coś niegdyś należącego do Hufflepuff, inna rzecz będąca dawniej w posiadaniu Ravenclaw, medalion Slytherina, a także być może wąż Nagini.

– Ale dlaczego... Dlaczego to nie Dumbledore powiedział mi cokolwiek z tego wcześniej? – Spojrzał na Snape'a w zakłopotaniu. – Jak można zniszczyć te horkruksy, jeśli nawet nie wiem, czym oni są?

– Och, Harry. – Snape westchnął, jego twarz nagle poszarzała. – Harry, dyrektor chciał odkryć przed tobą te rzeczy stopniowo, aby dostosować cię do myśli o zniszczeniu wszystkich horkruksów przed...

– Przed czym?

Snape milczał przez chwilę. Potem powiedział cicho.

– Przed odkryciem, że istnieje jeszcze jeden, ostatni horkruks, Harry, o nim nawet sam Czarny Pan może nie wiedzieć, Dumbledore uważa, że stworzył go przypadkowo, w noc, podczas której twoi rodzice zostali zamordowani, wówczas część jego duszy trafiła do jedynej, żywej istoty w tamtym pokoju...

Dopiero po chwili doszło do Harry'ego co usłyszał. Ta prawda uderzyła go lodowatym ukłuciem w sercu. Nic nie powiedział, nie płakał, nie krzyczał w agonii, która rozdzierała go na kawałki. Po prostu siedział, patrząc na Snape'a.

Nie widział zadowolenia w oczach Snape'a, wydawało mu się jakby dostrzegał gromadzące się w nich łzy.

– Jest mi tak strasznie przykro, Harry. – Wyszeptał. – Wiem, że to musi być bardzo bolesne dla Ciebie, ale pomyślałem... Myślałem, że trzeba ci było powiedzieć... Widzisz dyrektor Dumbledore zaplanował, że zniszczysz horkruksy, jeden po drugim, aż pozostanie tylko jeden – Ty, A potem miał nadzieję, że wyjdziesz na spotkanie z Voldemortem i pozwolisz się zabić... Ale ja chcę, żebyś miał możliwość wyboru. Zasługujesz, by mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, Harry.

Dumbledore chce pozwolić mi umrzeć... Wyśle mnie na śmierć jak świnię na rzeź... Myśli Harry'ego wirowały jak resztki materiału na wietrze. Dumbledore planował moją śmierć przez cały czas. Jestem horkruksem. Jestem, Voldemortem. Jestem cząstką jego duszy. Dlaczego do tej pory tego nie zrozumiałem. W moich snach patrzyłem jego oczami, na jawie czułem jego radość, strach, gniew, jakby jego emocje były moimi. Wszystkie te lata, kiedy walczyłem z okropnością Voldemorta, nie wiedziałem, że walczę sam z sobą... Zła się obawiałem nie na zewnątrz mnie, ale wewnątrz.

Wstał powoli.

– Dziękuję, że mi to pan powiedział profesorze Snape. – Harry ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Harry! – Snape pobiegł za nim. – Harry, wszystko w porządku? Wiem, że to musi być strasznym szokiem dla Ciebie...

– Przypuszczam, że tak.

Harry nagle chciał uciec od Snape'a, zwinąć się w kłębek i wyć z bólu, który krzyczy w nim, z dala od oczu Snape'a.

– Zawsze myślałem, że Dumbledore mnie kocha... – Nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia w swoim głosie.

W czarnych oczach Snape'a Harry dostrzegł dziwny wyraz. Profesor powiedział cicho.

– Dyrektor nie wie nic o miłości, Harry.

* * *

Harry czekał w łóżku aż do północy. Słuchał regularnego oddechu chłopców śpiących wokół niego. Ron jęczał w łóżku, najwyraźniej znowu śnił.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien przynieść latarkę. Nie, nie ma światła, nie czuł się teraz bezpiecznie w ciemności.

Harry po omacku wyczuwał drogę w dół po schodach Wieży Gryffindoru, następnie wśród znanych od tylu lat korytarzy, aż dotarł do schodów Wieży Astronomicznej. Dziś wieczorem, zabije Voldemorta, zniszczy kawałek jego duszy. Ron i Hermiona będą mogli znaleźć inne horkruksy. Może to Neville będzie nowym Wybrańcem.

Nagły szloch wyrwał się z jego wnętrza na myśl o jego przyjaciołach. Jego przyjaciele... Ale nie, on nie był już jednym z nich, był oddzielony od nich przez straszną wiedzę o tym, kim był. O tym, czym był. Było tylko jedno wyjście.

Harry poczuł nagły strach, ale wydawało mu się, że pochodzi z daleka, że należy do kogoś innego niż on. Jakoś nie dotyczy go. Szedł ciemnymi, krętymi schodami, aż do szczytu wieży. Ucieszył się czując lodowaty pocałunek nocnego powietrza na jego płonącej twarzy. Nie było żadnych gwiazd na atramentowej połaci nieba nad nim, nie było dźwięku, nie było wiatru. Tylko ciemność. Szedł swoją drogą w ciemności, aż dotknął szorstkich kamieni murów. Agonia rozdzierająca jego duszę wydawała się zmniejszyć, gdy stanął na krawędzi. Starał się spojrzeć w dół, ale nie było tam nic do zobaczenia, tylko czerń. Ciemna otchłań dziwnie pocieszająca. To byłoby szybkie, a on nic by nie poczuł, rzucając się w ciemność, po to by spaść w kilkaset stóp niżej. To byłoby litościwie

Dziwnie spokojny, zrobił krok do przodu i zadrżał. To nie był strach, nie strach, tylko nagły podmuch wiatru na jego ciele.

Ale krzyk rozległ się gdzieś w pobliżu. I zanim Harry zrozumiał, co się dzieje, poczuł, że opada i lecąc pikuje ku ziemi jakby wolniej niż powinien. Coś uderzyło w ziemię osłaniając go własnym ciałem... Stwierdził, że nieznajoma istota oplotła go parą swoich silnych ramion. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wznosi się w powietrze cały czas czule obejmowany przez kogoś, kogo nie mógł zobaczyć. I usłyszał głos mówiący do niego z ciemności:

– Nie pozwolę, by coś złego ci się stało. Jesteś dla mnie cenny, bo teraz czuję to co od dawna przeczuwałem. Jesteś taki jak ja, mój horkruksie.

Czułość głos nieznajomego poruszyła jakąś strunę w sercu Harry'ego i ten poczuł, że cały jego strach i obrzydzenie do samego siebie znikają w mgnieniu oka. Zaczął płakać i stwierdził, że nie może przestać. Nieznajomy trzymał go, podczas gdy on płakał, tuląc go delikatnie, jak dziecko, gdy lecieli w lodowatym, nocnym powietrzu. To właśnie tak musiał się czuć dawno temu, gdy jego matka trzymała go w ramionach.

Kiedy przestał płakać nieznajomy opuścił go delikatnie na ziemię. Harry trzymał się płaszczu nieznajomego, przerażony nagle tym, że jest znowu sam, utratą komfortu w ramionach nieznajomego.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie. – Jego szept był prawie niesłyszalny, ale nieznajomy usłyszał go i tak. Harry poczuł, że znowu jest obejmowany w delikatnym uścisku, a przyjemny, męski głos szepnął mu do ucha.

– Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, ale musisz teraz odpocząć. Gdzie mam cię zanieść? – Głos zamilkł na chwilę. Wtedy obcy powiedział cicho. – Być może będzie najlepiej, jeśli powrócisz do Wieży Gryffindoru Ale musisz mi powiedzieć jak mamy dostać się do środka.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zmęczony do szpiku kości.

– Za portretem Grubej Damy. – Szepnął sennie, niczym pisklę w ramionach nieznajomego.

Nad uszami Harry'ego rozległ się miękki śmiech w ciemności.

– Nie, nie sądzę, mogę wejść w ten sposób. Zbyt wiele ochronnych czarów i zaklęć. Ale jeśli tylko wyjawisz mi hasło, mogę pracować trochę z moimi zaklęciami...

W kilka minut później, dzięki hasłu do Wieży Gryffindoru, kilka dziwnych zaklęć w języku, którego Harry nie rozpoznał, a tajemniczy nieznajomy, który potrafi latać, wleciał z Harry'm do sypialni przez okno. Gryfon znalazł swoje łóżko w ciemności i opadł wyczerpany do niego.

– Nie odchodź. – Szepnął w ciemność.

Odpowiedział mu cichy głos obok niego.

– Będę tu z tobą, przez całą noc I co noc, jeśli chcesz.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i znalazł się w ramionach nieznajomego. Zwinął się przy nim pełen promieniującego zeń ciepła i własnego zmęczenia.

– Ale co, jeśli ktoś cię tutaj znajdzie? – Harry spytał sennie. – Nie powinno cię tutaj być, prawda?

– Nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Żaden z nich nie obudzi się do rana. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. – Ręka głaskała włosy Harry'ego delikatnie. – Nie zobaczysz mnie rano, ani w świetle dnia. Ale będę tutaj, co noc, jeśli mnie

potrzebujesz. Nigdy nie pozwolę by stało ci się coś złego.

Zadowolony Harry zamknął oczy i zasnął. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, że nie miał żadnych koszmarów. Zamiast tego, marzył o lataniu z aniołem.


	3. II Śniąc

**II. Śniąc**

Kim był jego tajemniczy obrońca? Na początku Harry nie pytał. Następnego dnia jak zwykle rano poszedł do klasy. Ale gdy nadszedł wieczór, a pozostali Gryfoni z jego dormitorium zapadli w głęboki sen, Harry był zachwycony: nieznajomy przybył tak, jak obiecał. W ciągu pierwszych kilku nocy, Harry nie zadawał mu pytań. Czuł się zmęczony, jego serce ciążyło mu w piersi, kiedy myślał o kłamstwach Dumbledore'a, przez to szukał ukojenia w niemej obecności nieznajomego.

Jak wspaniałe i dziwne było czuć czyjeś ciepło wokół własnego ciała! Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zawsze pragnął tego wrażenia, jakie daje zetknięcie własnej skóry ze skórą innego człowieka. Czasami myślał o tym jak pan i pani Weasley przytulali się do siebie przy pocałunku na dobranoc, nigdy się z tym nie afiszując przed swoimi dziećmi, albo o uczniach przytulających się w ciemnych zakamarkach hogwarckiej biblioteki, a nawet o rodzicach z Little Whinging, niosąc swoje dzieci czule ułożone w ich ramionach, zawsze zastanawiało go jak to by było być dotykanym w tak intymny sposób. Pocałował kiedyś Cho, tak to prawda i nie raz był przytulany przez panią Weasley, ale nic poza tym. Jego rodzice pewnie też go przytulali, ale było to tak dawno temu, że jego pamięć nie zdołała tego zachować. Ręce ciotki Petunii gładziły włosy Dudleya tak często, tak czule i nawet teraz, kiedy był już niemal dorosły, ciotka całowała go w policzek. Ale kiedy Harry kiedyś poprosiłby go przytuliła, ciotka Petunia dała mu klapsa i nakrzyczała na niego, zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystko to, czego doświadczył Dursleyów w jakiś sposób upośledza go w dziedzinie uczuć.

Na początku Harry nie pytał, kim był nieznajomy, po prostu leżał w jego ramionach w poczuciu głębokiej i pierwotnej przyjemności. Zasypiając czuł się rozgrzany i kochany, a jego sny nie były już pełne bezimiennego strachu i mrocznych koszmarów, jego sen był spokojny, a jego sny były lekkie i jasne.

Ale tak, jak wzrastało jego dobre samopoczucie, tak powracała ciekawość. Kim był jego nocny gość? Zawsze było zbyt ciemno, by mógł zobaczyć choćby kontury twarzy, ale palce Harry'ego zaczęły badać to, czego jego oczy nie mogły zobaczyć. Mężczyzna. Jego nocny gość był mężczyzną. Jego twarz była gładka, a rysy regularne. Jego włosy okazały się być miękkie pod jego palcami. Miękkość skóry nieznajomego i jędrność jego ciała mówiły mu, że jest młody, być może nie wiele starszy niż sam Harry.

Ale mógł latać, łamać tak potężne zaklęcia, że był w stanie dostać się do Wieży Gryffindoru i pogrążyć w zaczarowanym śnie wszystkich jej mieszkańców poza Harrym, z tego, co już o nim wiedział wynikało wyraźnie, że nie był on zwykłym uczniem.

– Kim jesteś? – Harry wyszeptał czwartej nocy czując nieznajomego przy swoim boku.

Najpierw zapadła cisza. Po chwili rozległ się cichy głos

– To jak się nazywam jest bez znaczenia. Jestem tu, by cię chronić..

– Ale ja chcę wiedzieć, kim jesteś... – Harry przesuwał palcem po twarzy nieznajomego, próbując sobie wyobrazić, jak jego twarz mogłaby wyglądać w świetle dziennym. – Nie wiem nic o tobie. Tyle tylko, że jesteś piękny...

– To konieczne złudzenie. – W głosie nieznajomego dało się słyszeć lekkie drżenie. – Nie chciałbym byś się przestraszył.

– Przestraszył? Jesteś czymś w rodzaju potwora? – Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Potem szepnął: – Jesteś dla mnie milszy niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam. Nie jesteś potworem, a nawet, jeśli byś nim był, myślę, że nie robiłoby mi to większej różnicy, ale chcę wiedzieć, kim jesteś. Czy jesteś wilkołakiem...?

– Śnisz o wilkołakach, tak jak twój przyjaciel? – W głosie potwora nie było teraz nawet cienia wesołości.

– Tak jak mój przyjaciel?

– Ten rudzielec. Czasem mówi przez sen.

– Och. – Harry milczał przez chwilę, myśląc o Ronie i jego snach o wilkołakach. Potem powiedział cicho: – Ja też jestem potworem, wiesz?

I powiedział nieznajomemu o Voldemorcie, o horkruksach, o potwornych nowinach od Snape'a. Nieznajomy słuchał bez słowa, a potem Harry poczuł dłoń delikatnie głaszczącą jego włosy.

– Więc postanowiłeś umrzeć. Bo myślałeś, że jesteś potworem? – Nieznajomy zapytał miękko, ale Harry mógł wyczuć ton niepokoju w jego głosie.

– Tak.

– Widzę. – Nieznajomy milczał przez chwilę. – Horkruksa nie jest łatwo zniszczyć, wiesz. Wymaga to niezwykle potężnej magii, aby nie był w stanie sam się odtworzyć. Ale twoja rozpaczliwa chęć zniszczenia samego siebie mogłaby wystarczyć. Istnieje niezwykle osobliwa moc w gotowości do poświęcenia samego siebie dla dobra innych. – Harry poczuł dreszcz przebiegający przez jego ciało.

– Czy ty nadal... Chcesz umrzeć? – Głos nieznajomego był zachrypnięty w ciemności, jaka ich otulała.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Potem szepnął:

– Myślę o tym w ciągu dnia, niemal codziennie za każdym razem, gdy widzę Dumbledore'a i Snape'a. Czuję się tutaj wyobcowany, jak ciemność w świetle słońca. Ale kiedy zapada noc wszystko się zmienia. Czuję się tak strasznie samotny w dzień, ale pamiętam, że jesteś tu czekając w ciemnościach... Czuję się jakbym należał do ciebie.

– Jakbyś należał do mnie? – Jak piękny był głos nieznajomego, jak nie dająca spokoju, dawno zapomniana piosenka. Być może jego głos był mu znajomy, utrwalony jak echo w jakiejś odległej pamięci. – Podoba mi się to, Harry. Podoba mi się to, że należysz do mnie. – Delikatny pocałunek spoczął na czole chłopaka, miękki, jak powiew wiatru.

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry znalazł Rona w sowiarni. Obudził się wcześnie, zdając sobie naglę sprawę, że znowu został sam w dormitorium, czując pierwsze niezdecydowane promienie porannego słońca wpadające przez witraże w oknach. Nieznajomy zniknął ze świtem, jak zawsze.

Zobaczył, że łóżko Rona było puste i postanowił iść poszukać go. Wyjął mapę Huncwotów z kufra leżącego pod łóżkiem, a po przeszukaniu na próżno kropki, która mogłaby ujawnić tożsamość jego nocnego gościa, znalazł kropkę Rona zmierzającego do sowiarni. Co on tam robi o tej porze?

Drżąc nieco w chłodnym porannym powietrzu, Harry zarzucił coś na siebie i wyruszył w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela.

Ron stał przy balustradzie, patrząc na sowę odlatującą w oddali, aż zmieniła się w małą, ciemną kropkę na tle mętnego, porannego nieba.

– Do kogo napisałeś, Ron?

Ron odwrócił się na dźwięk jego głosu, podczas gdy mocny rumieniec wykwitł na jego piegowatej twarzy.

– Do nikogo. – Wyszeptał.

– W porządku, Ron. Nikomu nie powiem, przysięgam na mą duszę.

Harry przypomniał sobie to, co mówił nieznajomy o tym, że Ron mówi przez sen i nagle jakaś dziwna myśl zaczęła formować się w jego umyśle.

– Piszesz do Remusa, prawda?

Ron gapił się na niego, przez chwilę unieruchomiony tym, że nie rozumiał dobrze tego, co Harry miał na myśli. Potem powiedział ochryple.

– Jakim cudem... Skąd wiesz, że do niego?

– Czasem mówisz przez sen. W porządku, nic nie powiem.

– Mówię przez sen? – Ron spojrzał na przyjaciela z paniką wypisaną na twarzy. – Co dokładnie mówiłem?

– Nie wiem... Po prostu coś o wilkołakach...

– Nic... Naprawdę złego?

Harr położył rękę na ramieniu Rona.

– Nie. Nic złego. A nawet, jeśli byś powiedział, to byłoby w porządku dla mnie, Ron. Jestem twoim przyjacielem. I nie obchodzi mnie, że stałeś się wilkołakiem...

– Nic nie wiesz? – Coś w dziwnego zabrzmiało w głosie Rona.

– Ron? Czy to o tym pisałeś do Remusa? Z pewnością nie chcesz, żeby...

– Czy myślisz, że zrobiłby to? Gdybym go zapytał? – Jakaś dziwna tęsknota zabrzmiała w głosie Rona.

– Nie wiem. Remus... Nie, nie sądzę, by chciał cię skrzywdzić, Ron.

– Prawdopodobnie nie. – Ramiona Rona opadły, a jego spojrzenie powoli powędrowało ku ziemi, po czym razem ruszyli po schodach w dół.

Ale tego wieczoru, gdy siedzieli obok siebie w swoim stałym miejscu przy oknie w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru, udając, że się uczą, Ron szepnął:

– Harry?

– Hm? – Harry odłożył książkę, którą trzymał.

Gryfon zerknął na błyszczące oczy Rona.

– Czy zauważyłeś kiedyś, jak ludzie na niego patrzą? Mam na myśli Remusa? Łatwo jest zauważyć, że Tonks szaleje za nim. Czasami wygląda na zmęczonego i brudnego, ale coś w nim jest, coś niebezpiecznego i pociągającego jednocześnie. Nawet Bill patrzy na niego czasami, jakby mógł to wyczuć...

– Bill? – Harry był zaskoczony. – Ale, ale on jest mężczyzną...

Uderzyła go nagła myśl.

– Och. Nie wiesz, czy Remus... Chodzi mi o to, czy wiesz, że mógłby mieć... Ochotę na Tonks i Billa? – Harry wiedział, że niezdarnie ułożył to pytanie, ale wiedział, że Ron go zrozumie.

Ron przełknął głośno. Potem powoli powiedział:

– Tożsamość wilkołaka zawsze się zmienia, to przesunięcie pomiędzy jedną formą a drugą. Wilk i człowiek trwają w nieustannej walce. Wilkołaki mają w swojej naturze swego rodzaju dwuznaczność. Czytałem o tym kiedyś... To dlatego, że są zarówno człowiekiem jak i zwierzęciem, w pewnym stopniu pochodzą zarówno do ludzi, jaki i zwierząt. A kiedy się zakochują... Są stworzeni do kochania zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn. Tyle, że... Wilkołaki zakochują się tylko raz w życiu i naprawdę...

– Och. – Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z ciekawością Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co dokładnie Ron napisał w liście do Remusa, ale postanowił nie pytać. Być może były pewne sekrety, którymi nie powinno się dzielić, nawet w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół.


	4. III Pamiętając Riddle'a

**III. Pamiętając Riddle'a**

Tej nocy Harry śnił o tym, że idzie przez las skąpany w srebrzystym świetle księżyca. Szedł przez las w środku nocy, a powietrze pachniało wiosną. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że był w Zakazanym Lesie, ale mimo wszystko nie bał się tego, co mogło czaić się w cieniu. Wyszedł spośród ciemnych drzew na małą polanę oblaną srebrzystym światłem księżyca. Szaro-zielone liście dzikiej bylicy lśniły w świetle księżyca. Widział, że ktoś tam był, czarna sylwetka na tle jasnych połyskujących liści. To był wilk. Ale Harry nie bał się go: podszedł do wilka z bijącym sercem i zarzucił ramiona wokół niego. Ukrył twarz w jego srebrnym futrze, czując przepełniające go dziwne uczucie przyjemności, trzymał się potwora z zawziętością i niezwykłym pragnieniem.

– Śnisz, Harry. – Głos nieznajomego był rozkosznie miękki w jego uchu.

W jednej chwili, Harry uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie był w Zakazanym Lesie, a w wieży Gryffindoru, i że to nie wilka ze swego snu tak czule pieścił. Zarumienił się, wdzięczny, że nieznajomy nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. Odsunął się najdelikatniej jak tylko mógł. Co on właśnie zrobił? Szybko wyszeptał przeprosiny:

– Tak mi przykro... Nie chciałem cię dotknąć... W ten sposób. Śniłem...

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry. Wszyscy ludzie śnią. – Nieznajomy czule gładził twarz Harry'ego. Na pewno musiał czuć, jak bardzo płonęła twarz Harry'ego pod jego palcami.

– Co ci się śniło, Harry? – Nie było oskarżenia ani surowości w jego głosie, tylko nieznaczna ciekawość. – Czy śniłeś o niej? O tej rudej dziewczynie?

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu domyślenie się, o kogo mogło mu chodzić.

– Ginny? – Skąd nieznajomy wiedział o Ginny? – Nie, nie śnię o niej. Lubię ją, ale nie w taki sposób. Czasem chciałbym móc. Ona jest taka niewinna i słodka...

– O czym myślisz? – Czy to radość zabrzmiała w jego głosie. – Myślę, że mógłbyś być zaskoczony, Harry. Jest w niej coś więcej, niż to widać na pierwszy rzut oka... Ale dość o Ginny. Powiedz mi, o kim śniłeś?

– O wilku. – Harry schował głowę w poduszkę.

– O wilku? – Zapadło milczenie. – Tak więc i ty śnisz o wilkach, co?"

– Nie – Wyszeptał Harry zawstydzony, mimo, że ciemność dookoła nich sprawiała, że rozmawianie z nieznajomym było łatwiejsze. – Śniłem o spotkaniu wilka w lesie, ale nie był to naprawdę wilk. Ja po prostu nie wiem... To był inny kształt... Forma, jaką ci nadałem...

– Śniłeś o mnie? – Głos nieznajomego zszedł nieoczekiwanie do szeptu.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy był wściekły.

– Przykro mi... Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie! – Usłyszał jak jego własny głos niebezpiecznie ociera się o panikę.

– Zostawić ciebie? – Harry poczuł rękę nieznajomego po raz kolejny pieszczotliwie gładzącą jego twarz, po chwili jeden z palców nakreślił linię jego warg. To sprawiło, że zadrżał. – Nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Jesteś dla mnie ważny. Ja... Podoba mi się, że śnisz o mnie. – Harry usłyszał bezbrzeżne zdumienie w jego głosie.

Uspokojony Harry wtulił się w ramiona nieznajomego, chowając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. – A o czym ty śnisz? – Zapytał sennie Harry.

– Och... – Uścisk ramion nieznajomego wzmocnił się. – Nie śpię zbyt wiele. Ale gdybym zasnął, być może śniłbym o spotkaniu z tobą w lesie.

* * *

Następnego dnia Dumbledore wezwał do siebie Harry'ego. Pora na kolejne wspomnienie w myślodsiewni, nie ma wątpliwości. Serce Harry'ego bić wściekle, kiedy zapukał do drzwi dyrektora. Głos, który zaprosił go by wszedł był ciepły i przyjemny, jak zawsze.

– Ach, tu jesteś, Harry. Siadaj, mój drogi chłopcze.

Jak Dumbledore mógł wyglądać tak wciąż tak samo? Harry nie widział dyrektora od dnia, w którym dowiedział się, że Dumbledore chce go posłać na śmierć. Wyobrażał sobie, że twarz dyrektora będzie wyglądać jakoś inaczej od czasu, gdy się o tym dowiedział, jednak niebieskie oczy starca spoglądały na niego zza okularów połówek w ten sam serdeczny sposób. Harry spojrzał na jego śnieżnobiałą brodę, błyszczące oczy i jego łagodny uśmiech i poczuł chłód rozchodzący się po całym ciele, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Dumbledore wcale się nie zmienił. W jego uśmiechu nie było nic złowieszczego, nie dostrzegł też błysku skrywanego zła w jego łagodnym spojrzeniu. Harry pragnął go tam znaleźć. Wiedział, że Voldemort chciałby go zabić, co samo w sobie było wystarczająco przerażające, ale Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że byłoby znacznie, znacznie lepiej zostać zamordowanym przez śmiertelnego wroga, niż przez kogoś, kogo uważał za przyjaciela.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – Jak bardzo uprzejmy był głos Dumbledore'a! Jego życzliwość wydawała się

w tym momencie Harry'emu znacznie gorsza niż jego zdrada. Czy to cień dementora wpadł do gabinetu dyrektora, zamrażając jego serce? Nie, tutaj nie było dementorów, tylko przerażająca życzliwość starego człowieka...

Ale coś drgnęło w jego pamięci, wspomnienie ciepła i dotyku nieznajomego, a Harry stwierdził, że Dumbledore był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy po tym wszystkim.

– Nic mi nie jest, dyrektorze. – Powiedział cicho. – Co pan ma dla mnie dzisiaj?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

– Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy kontynuować historię Toma Riddle'a Możesz sobie przypomnieć, że ostatnim razem widzieliśmy go porzuconego przez swoją umierającą matkę w sierocińcu. Jak pamiętasz odkrył, że ma pewne zdolności na jakiś czas zanim poszedł do Hogwartu i jak widzieliśmy wykorzystywał je w sposób okrutny. Ale kiedy poszedł do Hogwartu nauczył się dobrze ukrywać ciemność, która była w jego sercu. Był tak utalentowanym i przystojnym chłopcem, a nauczyciele mieli dla niego wiele współczucia i sympatii.

– Ale wiedział pan, kim się stanie?

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

– Nie wiedziałem, oczywiście tego, kim, a raczej, czym miał się stać. Ale było coś o nim, coś, co mnie zaniepokoiło Dojrzałem w nim ciemność.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

– A jak to się stało panie dyrektorze, że tylko pan jest w stanie dojrzeć w kimś ciemność i okrucieństwo, którego inni nie są w stanie zobaczyć? Co takiego jest w panu, że był pan w stanie to zobaczyć?

– Co? – Dumbledore zamrugał, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Potem uśmiechnął się. – Och, nie sądzę, żeby miało to coś wspólnego ze mną, Harry. Co dziwne mniemanie! Nie, myślę, że to tylko moje doświadczenie z ludzką naturą w tamtym momencie mojego życia, które pozwoliło mi zobaczyć, jakim Tom Riddle był naprawdę.

Uniósł ramię Harry'ego.

– Idziemy?

Harry skinął głową i weszli razem do chłodnej powierzchni srebrzystego płynu w myślodsiewni. Harry patrzył z zaciekawieniem, jak przystojny Tom Riddle podlizuje się młodszemu niż obecnie Slughornowi. Harry widział Toma jako małe dziecko w myślodsiewni i widział Toma jako wspomnienie, wychodzące ze stron dziennika. Ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry zauważył, jak bardzo był on piękny. Spojrzał na ciemne loki Toma i kształt jego przystojnej postaci i zastanawiał się, dlaczego wydały mu się znajome. Wtedy Tom zaczął mówić o horkruksach. Ale kiedy tylko zapytał o nie Slughorna, pamięć stała się niewyraźna i mętna.

Gdy Harry i Dumbledore wyszli ze wspomnienia, Dumbledore powiedział cicho:

– Czy widziałeś to, co się tam stało, Harry? Horacy zmodyfikował własne wspomnienie, zmienił je tak, aby nie ujawniło tego, co powiedział Tomowi o horkruksach? Należy się dowiedzieć, co naprawdę mu powiedział. Profesor Slughorn cię lubi... Jeśli istnieje w tej szkole ktoś, kto może nakłonić go do ujawnienia prawdziwego wspomnienia jesteś nim ty. Harry, musisz odzyskać prawdziwe wspomnienie profesora Slughorna.

– Odzyskać prawdziwe wspomnienie? – Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. On nie potrzebuje wspomnienia Slughorna, aby wiedzieć, co zostało powiedziane: profesor powiedział Riddle'owi, czym są horkruksy i jak je stworzyć. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Dumbledore przyglądał mu się uważnie. Oczywiście, Dumbledore myśli, że Harry musi to zrobić, że musi odkrywać prawdę stopniowo... Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien mu odmówić. Nie sądził, by Slughorna obchodziło to, że musi podzielić się z nim tym wspomnieniem, a on sam nie musiał już poznawać kolejnych cząstek prawdy, by w końcu odkryć, kim naprawdę jest. Ale było coś jeszcze, coś, co sprawiło, że się zawahał. Może mimo wszystko powinien pójść i porozmawiać z Slughornem. Harry zauważył coś dziwnego podczas wizyty w wspomnieniu Slughorna. Nie sądził, żeby Dumbledore to dostrzegł, jego spojrzenie zaledwie omiotło Toma Riddle'a, przyszły Voldemort przez cały czas znajdował się we wspomnieniu należącym teraz do Dumbledore'a, a ten ostatni nie był nawet w stanie dokładnie go obejrzeć. Ale Harry podejrzewał już, o co Riddle zamierzał zapytać, postanowił, więc nieco się rozejrzeć. I widział coś bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwnego...

Harry podjął już decyzję.

– Tak, oczywiście, panie profesorze. – Powiedział. – Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by zdobyć to wspomnienie od profesora Slughorna.

– Ach. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Harry!

* * *

Może powinien spróbować napisać swój esej z eliksirów jako pierwszy. Podobno Slughorn go lubilł, Ale Harry pomyślał, że może być on bardziej skłonny do rozmowy, jeśli nie będzie całkowicie zaniedbywał swoich zadań domowych z eliksirów. Znalazł Rona i Hermionę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Hermiona właśnie zbierała książki i zwijała swój esej napisany już na pergaminie o wzorcowej długości kilku stóp. Po chwili zauważyła Harry'ego.

– Och, nie chciałbyś zerknąć do mojego eseju z eliksirów, Harry? Jeśli nie zacząłeś jeszcze go pisać, możesz poszukać kilku przydatnych informacji w moim.

Harry rozpromienił się.

– Dziękuję Hermiono. To byłoby wspaniale. O czym mieliśmy napisać? Całkowicie zapomniałem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

– Szarłat i jego zastosowanie w miksturach miłosnych.

– Brzmi przydatne.

Hermiona odgarnęła dłonią swoje niesforne włosy z oczu.

– A kto potrzebuje eliksirów miłosnych? – Potem jej uśmiech zgasł. – Och. Może Ron.

Harry podążył za jej wzrokiem. Ron siedział na parapecie, wyglądając żałośnie z wzrokiem utkwionym w oddali.

– Wiesz może, co się z nim dzieje, Harry? Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.

Harry pomyślał, że kto, jak kto, ale nikt nie wie tego lepiej, co się stało z Ronem, niż Harry. Ale pokręcił tylko głową mówiąc.

– Nie martw się, Hermiono. Porozmawiam z nim.

– To dobrze. – Odłożyła ostatnią butelkę z atramentem na stół i skierowała się do przejścia w portrecie. Harry zastanawiał się, gdzie mogłaby iść o tej porze, ale lekki rumieniec na jej policzkach ostrzegł go, by o to nie pytać.

– Wszystko w porządku, Ron? – Usiadł obok swojego przyjaciela.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i gapił się przez okno.

Harry zrozumiał.

– Nie dostałeś jeszcze odpowiedzi na swój list? – Spytał łagodnie.

– Nie.

– Nie martw się, Ron. Dostaniesz. Jeśli gdzieś wyjechał odnalezienie go twojej sowie mogłoby zabrać trochę czasu.

– Tak myślisz? – Słaba nadzieja zaświtała w oczach Rona, gdy odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

– Tak myślę. – Harry z całego serca miał nadzieję, że miał rację.


	5. IV Wspomnienie Slughorna

**IV. Wspomnienie Slughorna**

Tej nocy Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Obrazy z myślodsiewni wirowały w jego głowie: Tom Riddle'e, uroczy uczeń ze swoim niewinnym pytaniem o horkruksy. Anioł przy pierwszym kroku w kierunku potępienia. Ale to nie wspomnienie Toma powracało w śnie Harry'ego, ale wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy Slughorna w chwili, gdy Riddle zapytał go o czarną magię, Nie mógł być żadnej wątpliwości w chwili, gdy zobaczył to, co malowało się na obliczu Slughorna patrzącego na Toma: Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział w niczyich oczach wyrazu tak desperackiego zauroczenia.

Slughorn był zakochany w Tomie Riddle'u. Harry przetwarzał to odkrycie w myślach, a było ono zarówno niepokojące jak i dziwnie ekscytujące. Pragnienie, jakie widział w twarzy Slughorna w tym jednym, nieostrożnym momencie, kiedy nie przesłaniała go maska zwykłego dlań zadowolenia. Harry widywał już zakochanych ludzi i czasami czuł dojmujące ukłucie zazdrości, ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał czegoś podobnego do tej szaleńczej obsesji, jaką widział na twarzy Slughorna.

Co się stało potem? Slughorn opowiedział Tomowi o horkruksach. Ale czy powiedział również o pragnieniu w swoim sercu? Harry próbował sobie wyobrazić, co by było gdyby Slughorn, patrząc w piękne oblicze jeszcze nie upadłego anioła wyciągnął rękę by go dotknąć, gdyby głaszcząc go po policzku przycisnął swoje usta do miękkiej krzywizny ust Toma...

Och, co za obłęd go ogarnął? Harry poczuł, że płonie w ciemności i wcisnął twarz głębiej w poduszkę.

– Nie możesz zasnąć? – Głos nieznajomego w ciemności był natarczywy, jak obrazy w jego umyśle.

– Nie.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Zbyt wiele rzeczy.

Harry poczuł, że ręce nieznajomego oplatają go w ciemności, przyciągając do siebie w tak dobrze znanym mu uścisku.

– Puść mnie! – Wiedział, że to już za późno, wiedział, że nieznajomy musiał poczuć jego żenujące podniecenie, kiedy go przytulił.

– Harry?

– Po prostu muszę być teraz sam...

Cisza. Potem ochrypły głos doszedł doń z ciemności:

– Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł?

– Nie! – Harry odpowiedział bardzo szybko, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Po chwili odpowiedział nieco łagodniej. – Chcę, żebyś był tu zawsze Po prostu... Nie dotykaj mnie teraz..

– Oczywiście. Nie będę.

Harry zamknął oczy i próbował zasnąć. Jego serce biło zbyt szybko, mimo, że próbował się uspokoić. Słuchał oddechu nieznajomego w ciemności, próbując wyobrazić go sobie po raz kolejny. Jednak jakoś mu to nie pomagało. Jego serce biło szybciej, a wstydliwy obrzęk napierał na kołdrę jeszcze mocniej.

* * *

Harry znalazł Slughorna w jednej ze szklarni, starannie zrywającego liście rośliny, która wydawała się mieć własny rozum.

– Panie profesorze, czy mogę porozmawiać z panem przez chwilę?

Slughorn rozpromienił się na widok Harry'ego i wyciągnął doń rękę z owiniętym dookoła nadgarstka delikatnym zielonym pędem rośliny, muskającym jego skórę z wręcz zabójczą figlarnością.

– Tak, oczywiście, mój drogi chłopcze. Zawsze. Co masz na myśli?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– Panie profesorze, dyrektor Dumbledore chciał abym porozmawiał z panem o horkruksach. Chce, żebym zdobył od pana prawdziwe wspomnienie o tamtym wieczorze, kiedy Tom Riddle zapytał pana o horkruksy.

Slughorn stał przez kilka minut jak sparaliżowany. Cała jego pompatyczność opuściła go teraz, gdy patrzył na Harry'ego z przerażonym wzrokiem.

– Nie wiem nic na temat...

– Wszystko w porządku, panie profesorze. Nie potrzebuję, żeby mi pan o tym powiedział. Ja już wiem.

– Wiesz? – Harry widział jak Slughorn próbuje się pozbierać i poukładać to sobie wszystko w głowie. – Ja... Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz, Harry.

– W porządku. Wiem, że powiedział mu pan o horkruksach, o tym jak je stworzyć...

Nożyce wypadły z ręki Slughorna uderzając w miękkie, trawiaste podłoże z cichym pacnięciem. W chwilę po tym owinął się dookoła nich jeden z zielonych pędów i znikły w zielonej gęstwinie.

– To nie pańska wina, panie profesorze. Nie wiedział pan o tym, co miało się stać.

– Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej. – Głos Slughorna był tylko szeptem. – Powinienem wiedzieć, że lepiej nie mówić uczniowi o tak niebezpiecznej magii. To moja wina... To ja stworzyłem Voldemorta...

Harry położył delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu Slughorna.

– I tak by się nim stał, przecież pan o tym wie.

– Być może. – Twarz Slughorna była biała.

Harry pochylił się do przodu.

– Panie profesorze, czy kiedykolwiek powiedział pan mu o swojej tajemnicy?

– O mojej tajemnicy?

– Czy kiedykolwiek powiedział pan Tomowi Riddle, co pan do niego czuł?

Slughorn był tak nieruchomy, że Harry zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze oddycha. Kiedy odwrócił się, do Harry'ego, wyglądał na zmęczonego życiem.

– Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś? – Było coś dziwnego w jego głosie, wstyd i strach.

– To nie ma znaczenia, po prostu wiem, że nigdy nie powiem o tym nikomu, pański sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny. Po prostu muszę wiedzieć...

Slughorn milczał przez chwilę, po czym westchnął cicho. Jego oczy wydawały się patrzeć na coś, czego Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć.

– Był taki piękny. – Wyszeptał patrząc na swoje ręce. – Miał twarz anioła...

Harry poczuł, że jego serce bije mocno.

– Wiem. – Powiedział cicho. – Ja też go widziałem. Ale tylko we wspomnieniu...

Czuł Slughorna, patrzącego nań z namysłem i zarumienił się lekko.

– Wiesz. – Głos Slughorna był łagodny. – Poznałem w moim życiu wielu pięknych ludzi, przed i po Tomie, przebywając w ich otoczeniu, jak kolekcjoner wśród cennych dzieł sztuki. Ale Tom był inny. Było coś w pięknie Toma, co rozdzierało moje serce. Musisz myśleć o mnie jak o potworze, za mówienie w ten sposób o własnym uczniu... Ale miałem na moje nieszczęście tyle przyzwoitości, że nigdy go nie dotknąłem. Ale chciałem. Mój Boże, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałem. Myślałem kiedyś o eliksirach miłosnych... Tak, wiem, że to absurd, ale pomyślałem, patrząc na moje próby oczarowania go, że może mógłbym zrobić kilka fiolek armotencji i dolać kilka kropel do pucharu z jego winem. W moich marzeniach widziałem go pijącego mój eliksir i widziałem jego szare oczy ciemniejące z pożądania, wyobrażałem go sobie oddającego się mi z chęcią i całą namiętnością... Nie martw się Harry, nigdy tego nie zrobiłem. Jakże bym mógł? Choć był już wtedy prawie dorosły, znał więcej zaklęć niż ja i był o wiele bardziej ode mnie potężniejszy, to jednak wiedziałem, że to nie byłoby w porządku...

– Nigdy mu pan nie powiedział, prawda?

Slughorn pokręcił głową.

– Nie, ale myślę, że wiedział. Tom zawsze wiedział, co myśleli inni, nawet wtedy, gdy starali się to przed nim ukryć. Może, dlatego... Dlatego wiedział, że mu nie odmówię, kiedy zapytał mnie o horkruksy. Jestem pewien, że powiedziałbym mu wszystko, o co tylko by mnie zapytał...

– Kiedy...? Harry nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma o to zapytać. – Kiedy pańskie uczucia się zmieniły? Kiedy przestał pan go kochać? W którym momencie jego przemiany? – W umyśle Gryfona pojawił się obraz przerażającej postaci Voldemorta, bladej i bardziej przypominającej węża niż człowieka.

Slughorn spojrzał na niego przez chwilę, z odrobiną uśmiechu rozlaną na ustach. Potem powiedział po prostu: – Nigdy nie przestałem go kochać, Harry.

Wyciągnął z kłębiącej się, zielonej gęstwiny swoje nożyce i ruszył powoli wzdłuż szklarni kontynuując zbieranie liści.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na przedpołudniową herbatę, znalazł Dumbledore'a czekającego na niego. Ciekawe. Dumbledore zwykle szedł prosto do stołu nauczycielskiego i zajmował swoje miejsce na wysokim, przypominającym tron krześle dyrektora. Co sprawiło, że zatrzymał się przy drzwiach?

– Harry, mój chłopcze. Widziałem cię z okna, jak szedłeś do szklarni porozmawiać z profesorem Slughornem Bardzo dobrze, mój chłopcze... Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się, że zaczniesz działać tak szybko. Udało ci się zdobyć jego wspomnienie?

Harry zamyślił się. Slughorn podzielił się z nim tamtym wspomnieniem, tak to prawda. Ale Dumbledore spodziewałem się raczej odrobiny wirującego srebra w zakorkowanej buteleczce, prawda?

Harry spojrzał w niebieskie oczy błyszczące wesoło zza okularów-połówek.

– I tak i nie, panie dyrektorze. – Harry powiedział w zamyśleniu.

– I tak i nie! Co to znaczy? – Dumbledore spojrzał nań lekko poirytowany. – Dowiedziałeś się czegoś więcej o... horkruksach? – Ostatnie słowo zostało powiedziane szeptem.

Harry skinął głową.

– Tak, panie dyrektorze. Wiem już wszystko o horkruksach.

– Harry! Ciszej! – Chłopak poczuł dłoń Dumbledore'a delikatnie uderzającą jego ramię. – Wątpię, bardzo wątpię, że możesz wiedzieć o nich wszystko, mój drogi chłopcze. Ale będę bardzo ciekaw dowiedzieć się, co odkryłeś. Przyjdź do mojego biura o dziesiątej dziś wieczorem, Porozmawiamy.

Harry skinął głową i ruszył w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Miał nadzieję, że jego niepotrzebna rozmowa z dyrektorem nie potrwa zbyt długo, nagle poczuł, że nie mógłby znieść tego, że mógłby przegapić choćby jedną bezcenną chwilę ciemności.

Rozmowa przy stole Gryffindoru toczyła się powoli i raczej z konieczności, niż dla przyjemności konwersowania. Hermiona - bardziej promienna niż kiedykolwiek zerkała, co jakiś czas na swój talerz, nie jedząc jednak zeń niczego i nie mając odwagi uśmiechnąć się tak bardzo jak by chciała, starała się przynajmniej zachować w miarę neutralny wyraz twarzy. Ktoś ją obserwował, Harry mógł to wyczuć. Draco, tak, i Blaise... I wtedy Harry zobaczył Snape'a. Jego oczy, nieprawdopodobnie czarne, były utkwione w Hermionie i gościł w wyraz najwyższej czułości... Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie.

Wtedy spojrzenie Harry'ego padło na Draco. Draco też patrzył na Snape'a obserwującego Hermionę. Harry zobaczył wytrzeszczone oczy Malfoy'a i coś jak niedowierzanie malujące się na jego twarzy. A potem blada twarz Ślizgona zaczerwieniła się wściekle. W chwilę później usłyszał dźwięk, jaki wydają nogi krzesła ocierające się o kamienną posadzkę i Draco wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali.

Pansy wstała i zaczęła iść za nim, ale ktoś inny powiedział.

– Zostaw go, mówił, że źle się czuje... – I Pansy opadła na swoje miejsce ponownie.

Hermiona bawiąca się swoim jedzeniem, nie wydawała się nawet zauważyć sceny, jaka się przed nimi właśnie rozegrała. Podobnie jak Ron zagłębiony w swoich ciemnych myślach. Ale po chwili nagle spojrzał w górę, gdy doszedł do ich uszu głos Ginny siedzącej kilka miejsc dalej.

– Dostałem dzisiaj list od mamy. Martwi się o Lupina.

– Co z Lupinem? – Głos Rona był pełen dobrze wyczuwalnego lęku.

– Nie wiem. Spędził ostatnio trochę czasu w Norze, wiesz, pomagał przy planowaniu pewnych rzeczy dla Zakonu. – Ginny wyraźnie wolała nie mówić o tym zbyt wiele w obecności prawie całej szkoły. – Ale mama mówi, że ostatnio nie był w humorze. Podobno też nie śpi najlepiej, spędzając większość czasu na pisaniu listów. Ale nigdy ich nie wysyła, po prostu pisze je, a następnie wrzuca do kominka i zaczyna od nowa...

– Czy on...? – Szepnął Ron z nadzieją.

* * *

Harry dotarł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a wieczorem, tak jak to pomiędzy sobą uzgodnili. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy pamiętał, hasło do gabinetu dyrektora nie było infantylną, acz uroczą nazwą jakiegoś magicznego smakołyku, a nazwą złowróżbną. Kwachy. Hasła nadawane przez Dumbledore'a miały za zadanie rozśmieszyć tych, którzy mieli jakąś sprawę do dyrektora i musieli odwiedzić go w gabinecie, ale teraz przypomniały mu ostrzeżenia, jakich stale udzielała ciotka Petunia Dudley'owi, by nie przyjmował słodyczy od ludzi, których nie zna...

– Jesteś już, mój chłopcze. Usiądź. – Dumbledore machnął ręką w stronę wygodnego fotela i spojrzał nań wyczekująco – Harry, powiedz mi, czego się dowiedziałeś?

– Dobrze, zobaczmy... – Harry zamilkł. Czy powinien? – Horkruks jest częścią duszy mordercy, króra została umieszczona w jakimś materialnym przedmiocie. Voldemort stworzył kilka horkruksów: dziennik Toma Riddle'a, pierścień Marvolo Gaunta, medalion Slytherina, jakiś przedmiot, który należał do Hufflepuff i jeszcze jeden będący własnością Ravenclaw, oraz prawdopodobnie jego wąż - Nagini...

Warto było. Twarz Dumbledore'a była popielata, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego w zupełnym niezrozumieniu. To było, pomyślał Harry, takie... satysfakcjonujące – igrać z Dumbledorem, ten jeden, jedyny raz.

Odzyskanie mowy zajęło dyrektorowi trochę czasu.

– Jak... Jak to możliwe, że wszystko wiesz, Harry? Czy Slughorn powiedział ci o tym wszystkim? Niemożliwe, nie mógł znać takich szczegółów...

Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

– Harry, daj mi to wspomnienie, pozwól mi zobaczyć to, co dokładnie ci powiedział.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie dał mi swojego wspomnienia. My tylko rozmawialiśmy.

– Pozwól mi zobaczyć waszą rozmowę, chcę wiedzieć, co jeszcze Horacy ci powiedział, Harry. Pokaż mi swoje wspomnienie rozmowy pomiędzy tobą i profesorem Slughornem... – Różdżka Dumbledore'a była wyciągnięta w jego stronę i Harry zastanawiał się, czy dyrektor będzie próbował wydobyć to wspomnienie z jego pamięci siłą. Harry'emu jakoś nie wydawało się, by tak to działało.

– Nie panie dyrektorze. To, o czym rozmawialiśmy zostanie tylko pomiędzy nim a mną. – Nagle zaniepokojony tym, że Dumbledore mógłby prześladować Slughorna, Harry pośpiesznie dodał. – Powiedział mi tylko, jak się domyśliłem, że to właśnie on powiedział Tomowi Riddle, czym są horkruksy i jak je stworzyć.

– Rozumiem. Ale skąd masz resztę informacji, Harry? O tym, czym mogą być pozostałe horkruksy?

Harry nie miał zamiaru wplątywać w to Snape'a ani Slughorma. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i stwierdził z satysfakcją, że ten gest zdaje się irytować Dumbledore'a.

– No cóż, raz widziałem, jak wygląda horkruks, więc tożsamość pozostałych była dość łatwa do odgadnięcia, nieprawdaż? Tom Riddle mieszkał w dzienniku i był w stanie opętać Ginny, więc bezspornie dziennik był horkruksem... – Umysł Harry'ego zatrzymał się na wspomnienie tajemniczego i pięknego młodzieńca z dziennika, zanim powrócił do przerwanej myśli. – Pierścień, który pan nosi zawiera w sobie wystarczająco dużą ilość czarnej magii by mógł zniszczyć pańską rękę. Co do innych rzeczy... Hogwart jest jedynym miejscem, jakie Tom Riddle uważał i być może wciąż uważa za swój dom. Czyż nie chciałby umieścić swojej duszy w jednej z pamiątek po jego Założycielach? Prawdopodobnie udało mu się to z trzema. I Nagini. Ten wąż wydaje się być niezwykle cenny dla niego, do dlatego zawsze trzyma go blisko siebie...

Coś drgnęło w jego umyśle po tym jak wypowiedział ostatnie słowa. Wydaje się być cenny dla niego... Gdzie wcześniej usłyszał te słowa? Odsunął od siebie tę myśl i studiował reakcję Dumbledore'a przyjmującego do wiadomości to, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

Dumbledore przez jakiś czas siedział nieruchomo, gorączkowo się namyślając. Potem powiedział z ponurą nutę w głosie.

– Nie docenialiśmy cię, Harry. – Po czym uśmiechnął się, a jego uśmiech był tak samo miły i ojcowski jak, zawsze. Powiedział cicho. – Myślę, że musimy udać się na małą wycieczkę. Tylko ty i ja, Harry.

– W jaką wycieczkę?

– No cóż, Harry, mam powody by przypuszczać, że jeden z horkruksów, medalion Slytherina jest ukryty w jaskini przy morzu. Nie będę w stanie sam go zniszczyć. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie mi tam towarzyszył. Mogę na ciebie liczyć, Harry ?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Czy ufał na tyle Dumbledore'owi, aby to zrobić?

– Musimy iść tam teraz, Harry. – Dumbledore wstał i sięgnął po płaszcz podróżny przewieszony przez drzwi do jego prywatnych kwater.

– Teraz? – Nie, nie mógł teraz nigdzie iść. Było już ciemno, a ktoś na niego czekał.

– Pójdę z panem jutro, panie dyrektorze. Ale nie dziś. Jestem zbyt zmęczony całym dniem nauki i wyciąganiem prawdy z profesora Slughorna, a muszę być jak najbardziej skupiony podczas tak niebezpiecznej misji jak ta. Najpierw proszę dać mi, chociaż jeden dzień na odpoczynek.

Dumbledore zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a następnie odłożył swój płaszcz z powrotem na miejsce.

– Wszystko w porządku. Możemy spróbować jutro, Harry.

Uśmiechnął się w ten sam czuły i serdeczny sposób jak zwykle.

– Dokonałeś znakomitego wyboru, mój chłopcze Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Teraz możesz odejść i odpocząć...

* * *

– Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie na dźwięk tak dobrze znanego mu głosu. Tym razem to on był tym, który szukał drogi do łóżka w ciemności i po kilku bolesnych potknięciach spoczął w ramionach nieznanego potwora.

– Myślałem, że nie chcesz, żebym cię dotykał?

Harry roześmiał się.

– Było mi po prostu wstyd. Nie chciałem byś czuł, jak moje ciało reaguje... No wiesz...

– Och. – Delikatne palce przeczesały włosy chłopaka. – Nie musisz się tego wstydzić. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, pełnym ludzkich pragnień i tęsknot.

Palce Harry'ego próbowały odczytać wyraz twarzy nieznajomego.

– A co z tobą? – Wyszeptał. – Czy jesteś człowiekiem?

Nie odpowiedział, Harry czuł tylko miękki i ciepły oddech pod swoimi palcami. Pod wpływem impulsu, Harry pochylił się i przycisnął swe usta do warg nieznajomego. Czuli ciepło i drżenie własnych ciał. Jego serce biło. Harry rozsunął miękkie usta swoim językiem i natrafił na język swojego towarzysza... Nieznajomy jęknął w jego ustach, a jego silne ramiona przycisnęły Harry'ego do siebie mocniej.

– Jesteś! – Harry odsunął się od nieznajomego bez tchu, po czym zaczął na nowo gładzić jego twarz. Skóra zdawała się płonąć pod palcami Gryfona. – Bez wątpienia jesteś człowiekiem.

– Być może jestem. – W głosie nieznajomego nie było nawet cienia zdziwienia.

– Nie będę mógł być tu jutro. – Szepnął Harry, przyciskając usta do ucha swojego nocnego gościa mówiąc: – Dumbledore pragnie mieć mnie ze sobą, kiedy wyruszy zniszczyć kolejnego horkruksa.

– Co? – Dlaczego nagle usłyszał przerażenie w głosie nieznajomego?

– To medalion, ukryty w jaskini niedaleko morza.

– Medalion w jaskini... – Było teraz w głosie nieznajomego coś niewątpliwie niebezpiecznego. – I Dumbledore chce, żebyś pomógł mu to zniszczyć? Chce zabrać ze sobą szesnastoletniego chłopaka, żeby pomógł mu zniszczyć horkruksa? Chce cię ze sobą zabrać i postawić przed najbardziej śmiercionośnymi, starymi klątwami, jakie zna czarna magia i inferiusami? Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem... Zniszczyłem już kiedyś horkruksa, wiesz... Dziennik Toma Riddle'a...

– Musiałeś, więc... – Głos nieznajomego był teraz miękki. – Horkruks niszczący horkruksa... Gdyby tylko Voldemort wiedział...

Harry poczuł delikatny pocałunek na swoich ustach.

– Medalion w jaskini nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Ale nie pozwolę Dumbledore'owi ryzykować twojego życia, aby mógł go zdobyć.

– Więc co mam mu powiedzieć?

– Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś mówił mu cokolwiek. Zaśnij, mój ukochany. Dopilnuję tego...

I Harry wtulił się w ciepłe ciało swojego obrońcy i spał do rana.

Kiedy się obudził, był sam, jak zawsze. Ale coś błyszczało na poduszce w złotej mgle poranka. Harry podniósł srebrny medalion i patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.


	6. V Tajemnice

**V. Tajemnice**

Następnego dnia rano nieznana sowa przyniosła list do Rona. Rudzielec wbrew ogólnemu zwyczajowi nie zaczął czytać go przy posiłku i bez otwierania włożył go do kieszeni. Jego piegi były niespodziewanie ciemne przy nienaturalnej bladości jego twarzy. Wkrótce potem zjadł resztę śniadania i bez choćby słowa wyjaśnienia odszedł od stołu Gryffindoru nie oglądając się za siebie.

Przez cały dzień nie było go na zajęciach, opuścił również obiad i podwieczorek. Kiedy po południu Harry wrócił do dormitorium i nie znalazł go tam, poważnie się zaniepokoił. W sypialni Gryfonów nie było nawet śladu po Ronie, ale po dokładniejszym przeszukaniu go, okazało się, że kufer Harry'ego stojący w nogach jego łóżka był leciutko uchylony, mimo że poprzedniego wieczoru dokładne go zamknął. Harry szybko sprawdził jego zawartość i okazało się, że jego peleryna-niewidka zniknęła. Przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się nad tym gdzie Ron mógłby pójść i co zawierał jego list.

Dopiero wieczorem, kiedy Harry wszedł do dormitorium, żeby wziąć medalion Slytherina przed spotkaniem z Dumbledore'm zobaczył Rona ponownie. Chłopak leżał na swoim łóżku wpatrując się w wyblakłe wzory wyszywane na aksamitnej powierzchni baldachimu powyżej, zagubiony w odległych myślach.

– Ron! Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

– Tak. – Szepnął. – Nic mi nie jest...

Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, zauważając zmianę, jaka zaszła w jego przyjacielu, nie rozumiejąc jednak skąd się wzięła. Był w tym jakiś cichy blask, trochę sennego uśmiechu, utrata niewinności...

– Spotkałeś się z nim dzisiaj? – Harry zapytał z wahaniem.

Ron skinął głową.

– Pewnie dostanę szlaban za opuszczenie tylu lekcji. – Coś w jego głosie mówiło jednak, że nie obchodziło go to aż tak bardzo.

– Gdzie?

– W Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

– Nieźle.

Ron roześmiał się.

– No cóż, nie wszyscy mogą spotykać się ze swoimi kochankami w dormitorium Gryffindoru w środku nocy, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli...

Harry zamarł.

– Skąd o tym wiesz?

Ron uśmiechnął się.

– Daj spokój, Harry. Każdego dnia widzę, co rano jak się budzisz. Zawsze szukasz czegoś obok siebie na długo, zanim otworzysz oczy, szukasz kogoś, kto już przy tobie nie ma...

– Och.

Ron spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Kim on jest? Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć. Nie pisnę słowa. Początkowo myślałem, że to jakiś chłopak z Gryffindoru, Dean albo Seamus, ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie traktowałeś inaczej żadnego z nich. Nie widziałem, żebyś patrzył na któregoś z nich z uczuciem. Ani na żadną z dziewczyn, o ile wiesz, o co mi chodzi...

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Przychodzi do mnie każdej nocy... Ale nie jest moim kochankiem.

Potem przypomniał sobie to jak drżał ubiegłej nocy, kiedy się całowali.

– Jeszcze nie. – Słowa wyrwały się z jego ust, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co mówi, a po chwili poczuł, że się rumieni. Zastanawiał się, czy nieznajomy mógłby jakoś go usłyszeć... Dokąd odchodził przed świtem? Czy był gdzieś w pobliżu?

Przełknął ślinę.

– A co u ciebie i Remusa? Czy ty... czy wy?

Ron spojrzał na niego jedynie i skinął głową, podczas gdy jego twarz oblała się rumieńcem.

– Remus jest taki piękny, nawet ze wszystkimi swoimi bliznami – Głos Rona przybrał nagle rozmarzony ton. Coś w jego słowach przypomniało Harry'emu Slughorna i to, jak wyglądał w myślodsiewni, kiedy patrzył na Riddle'a. – Nie chciał uwierzyć na początku, że ktoś znalazł w nim coś pięknego... Nie obchodzi mnie to, że jest wilkołakiem, który nazywa samego siebie potworem. Czy jestem szalony, że zakochałem się w potworze?

– Nie. – Szepnął Harry. – Takie rzeczy się zdarzają...

I z zachwytem zauważył, że Ron nie był jedynym, który kocha potwora. Zapragną nagle, żeby dzień się już skończył, tęsknił za ciemnością i jej słodkimi sekretami, za ciągle dającym się wyczuć na jego skórze dotykiem nieznajomego...

Potem przypomniał sobie, po co miał wrócić do dormitorium. Wyciągnął medalion Slytherina spod poduszki.

– Co to? – Zapytał Ron z ciekawością.

Harry spojrzał na horkruks, zimny i ciężki w jego dłoni. Westchnął.

– To medalion Salazara Slytherina. Zaniosę go do Dumbledore'a. Zbiera takie rzeczy.

– Co za dziwny człowiek z tego Dumbledore'a.

– Przypuszczam, że można tak powiedzieć. – Mruknął Harry wsuwając horkruks do kieszeni.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wszedł do gabinetu Dumbledore ten był już ubrany w swój płaszcz podróżny. Uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie do Gryfona.

– Więc, jesteś gotowy do naszej nocnej wyprawy, Harry?

Po chwili zmarszczył brwi.

– Ten sweter nie wystarczy, mój chłopcze, będziesz potrzebował grubego płaszcza, o tej porze roku nad morzem jest naprawdę zimno... – Czy Dumbledore martwił się, że Harry może zmarznąć zanim umrze? Jakie to wzruszające...

– Nie ma potrzeby, byśmy musieli wyruszać do jaskini, panie dyrektorze.

– _Co?_ – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego. – Myślałam, że wystarczająco wyjaśniłem ci to ostatniej nocy, Harry. Może mnie nie zrozumiałeś, ale mam bardzo dobry powód by sądzić, że medalion Slytherina jest ukryty w nadmorskiej jaskini.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni bez słowa, wyciągnął medalion i położył go na biurku przed Dumbledore'm.

Dyrektor wyglądał tak, jak gdyby zobaczył ducha. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na medalion, z szeroko otwartymi oczami w wyrazie całkowitego niezrozumienia.

– Skąd... skąd to masz, Harry? – Wyszeptał.

– Z tamtej jaskini, o której pan mówił.

– Ale ja nie rozumiem... – Dumbledore opadł na fotel, obracając kilkakrotnie medalion w swych drżących dłoniach.

– To nie jest horkruks. – Powiedział Harry spokojnie. – Otworzyłem go już. Jest jednym z dwóch medalionów, jakie znajdowały się w jaskini, na początku był tylko jeden, prawdziwy horkruks, ale ktoś go zabrał i zastąpił kopią. W środku znalazłem liścik wyjaśniający wszystko.

Dumbledore mocował się z zamkiem na chwilę. Po chwili otworzył srebrny medalion i znalazł wiadomość wewnątrz. Przeczytał ją w milczeniu.

Potem spojrzał na Harry'ego. Było coś w spojrzeniu dyrektora, co sprawiło, że Harry zadrżał. Jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że Dumbledore był miłym staruszkiem?

– Harry, naprawdę muszę nalegać, abyś mi powiedział skąd to masz...

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Znalazłem to na mojej poduszce. Ktoś musiał zostawić to dla mnie. Trochę to dziwne, prawda, panie dyrektorze?

Następne słowa Dumbledore'a wydawały się w ogóle nie mieć sensu. Wstał nagle, straszliwy w swym gniewie i krzyknął:

– Żaden z żyjących ludzi nie byłby w stanie dać ci tego medalionu, nikt poza mną. Czy poprosiłeś Syriusza by to dla ciebie zrobił?

– Syriusza? – Czy Dumbledore oszalał? Z pewnością pamiętał, że Syriusz nie żyje.

Potem twarz Dumbledore'a na nowo przybrała zwyczajny dla siebie wyraz życzliwości. Powoli pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego z tak dobrze znanym Gryfonowi błyskiem w niebieskich oczach.

– Przykro mi, Harry. Oczywiście, że nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego. Widzę to w twoich oczach

– Co takiego pan w nich _widzi_?

– Ach. – Dumbledore złożył swoje smukłe ręce: jedną bladą i drugą, martwą i poczerniałą, tworząc z palców doskonały trójkąt naprzeciw swojej brody. – Nie, oczywiście, ty nigdy nie próbowałeś wskrzeszać zmarłych. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego przyszło mi to do głowy... Mam zagadkę do rozwiązania, Harry. – Powiedział cicho. – Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy istnieje jakieś powiązanie pomiędzy nią, a tym nieoczekiwanym pojawieniem się medalionu Slytherina w twoich rękach. Znalazłeś go na swojej poduszce?

– Tak. – Harry pochylił się do przodu, przyjmując najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć. – Panie dyrektorze, wydaje mi się, że ktoś sobie ze mną pogrywa...

Dumbledore zamrugał, po czym szybko skinął głową.

– Harry, myślę, że właśnie dotknąłeś samego sedna sprawy! – Dumbledore nie starał się nawet stłumić ekscytacji brzmiącej w jego głosie. – Tak, to wyjaśniałoby wszystko. Coś złego dzieje się w Hogwarcie. I nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby okazało się, że to Lord Voldemort jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny w ten, czy inny sposób... Fałszywy horkruks na poduszce? Czymże by to mogłoby być, jeśli nie wyzwaniem?

_Darem... Prezentem od mojego opiekuna..._ Harry mądrze zachował swoje myśli do siebie.

Dumbledore pochylił się do przodu.

– Harry, coś złowrogiego dzieje się w Hogwarcie. Dziś rano odkryłem, że pewna rzecz zos_tała skradziona z mojego gabinetu_!

– Skradziona? Co takiego?

Sądząc po dramatycznym szepcie Dumbledore'a, jakaś część Harry'ego spodziewała się, że to myślodsiewnia sama z siebie pogrążyła się w wirze wspomnień, że nieskończone koło śmierci i zmartwychwstania feniksów w końcu się zatrzymało, zmieniając Faweksa zamieniając w żałosną kupkę popiołu, albo, że Tiara Przydziału została ukradziona i od tej pory nie będzie już Ceremonii Przydziału. Omal nie parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Dumbledore rzekł ochrypłym głosem:

– Znicz, Harry. Znicz, który trzymałem w moim biurku, ten, który złapałeś podczas swojego pierwszego meczu quidditcha.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko mu się nie śni. Dumbledore podejrzewał, że Voldemort mógł przeniknąć do Hogwartu i martwił się zgubieniem jakiejś jego sportowej pamiątki? Co? W każdym razie, jaki rodzaj znicza był w stanie wskrzeszać zmarłych?

– Znicz? Skradziono panu znicza, panie dyrektorze? – Uderzyła go nagła myśl. Być może Voldemort nie był jedynym człowiekiem z zamiłowaniem do zbierania przedmiotów o nadzwyczajnych właściwościach.

Harry spojrzał uważnie na Dumbledore'a.

– Co było w środku tego znicza, panie dyrektorze?

– Och, Harry. – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z wyrazem łagodnego niepokoju na twarzy. – Coś, o czym w całej niewinności swej duszy nigdy nie marzyłeś. Magiczny kamień, marzenie nekromantów... Kamień Wskrzeszenia...

* * *

_W końcu_. Harry opadł w miękką ciemność, w oczekujące go ramiona nieznajomego. Pytania. Miał wiele pytań. Ale wszyscy mogły poczekać. Jego usta znalazły wargi nieznajomego, ciało przylgnęło do ciała, podczas gdy ręce Gryfona zaczęły gorączkowo ściągać zeń ubranie muskając jego rozgrzaną skórę...

_Ciepło_. Ciepło wydawało się otaczać Harry'ego, promieniując z ciała, oddechu i dotyku przytulonego doń młodego mężczyzny. Jaki on był piękny! Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest już dla niego ważne jak jego towarzysz wygląda w ciągu dnia. Światło dzienne było najgorszym z kłamców: nie pokazując niczego poza zewnętrzną powłoką widzianych rzeczy, które tylko w ciemności ukazywały się takimi, jakimi były naprawdę.

– Zakochałem się w tobie. – Wyszeptał swoje wyznanie naprzeciw miękkiej krzywizny ust nieznajomego, tak dziwnie znajomej.

W zamian otrzymał mocny, ale jednocześnie bardzo czuły pocałunek, a potem do jego uszu doszedł zdezorientowany głos z ciemności:

– Zakochałeś się we mnie Harry, nie wiedząc nawet, kim jestem?

Jęknął cicho, gdy usta Harry'ego szukały drogi w dół jego szyi.

– Nie bądź głupi. – Wymamrotał Harry na jego ramieniu. – Oczywiście, że wiem, kim jesteś...

Harry poczuł, że rozgrzane ciało pod nim zesztywniało nagle.

– Wiesz?

– Oczywiście, że wiem. Wiem to lepiej niż ty. Nie znam twojego imienia, ani nazwiska, ale znam cię... – Jego pocałunki kontynuowały swoją drogę po ciele nieznajomego. Nieznajomy... Nie, już nie nieznajomy. Jego kochanek. Potwór czy anioł, przecież to i tak nie miało już większego znaczenia, w porównaniu z prawdziwością tej tak ciepłej skóry pod dotykiem jego palców. Czuł gładkie ciało drżące pod jego pocałunkami, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego usta znajdują się dokładnie naprzeciw obnażonej erekcji kochanka. Do jego uszu doszedł cichy jęk protestu, a drugi, o wiele słodszy był jękiem kapitulacji. Zapach pożądania... Twardość w jego ustach... Smak soli i ziemi, tak nowy i tak dobrze znany, tak ludzki...

Krzyk w ciemności, palce zachłannie wplecione w jego włosy... Jego usta wypełnione gęstą i słoną cieczą. Smakowanie czystej esencji własnego kochanka. Smak Felix Felicis był przy tym niczym...

Delikatny pocałunek i miękki szept tuż przy jego twarzy.

– Harry... Powiedz mi, mój ukochany: kochasz moje ciało, czy moją duszę? – Coś w jego głosie desperacko domagało się odpowiedzi.

Harry mocno przytulił kochanka do siebie.

– Nie bądź głupi. To nic nie znaczące nazwy, samowolnie nadawane przez filozofów, którzy nic nie wiedzą o miłości. Kocham cię.

**Proszę o komentarze, nic mnie tak nie motywuje:P**


	7. VI Światłość

**VI. Światłość **

Noc pełna była pełna śmiechu i pocałunków. Harry szeptał swoje pytania do ucha swojego kochanka, a większość z nich spotkała się z jego rozbawieniem i odpowiedziami.

– Czy poszedłeś do tamtej jaskini, po tym jak ode mnie odszedłeś wczoraj w nocy?

– Nigdy od ciebie nie odszedłem. Nawet wtedy, kiedy poszedłem do jaskini.

– Jak znalazłeś tamtego horkruksa? Pomożesz mi znaleźć jeszcze jednego?

– Jeszcze jednego horkruksa? Oczywiście, jednego mam przy sobie. – I pocałował Harry'ego tak gwałtownie, że ten pomyślał, że jego serce zamarło. A potem łagodny szept owionął jego twarz. – Ale ja nigdy nie oddam _tego_ horkruksa Dumbledore'owi, nigdy...

A potem pocałunki nieznajomego, delikatne jak wiatr, miękkie jak sama noc, zaczęły badać jego ciało i rozkochany głos szepnął w ciemności. – Chciałbym, żebyś doszedł w moich ustach... –... Harry dał się porwać dzikiej, pierwotnej, gorączkowej żądzy, która wzrastała w nim z każdym dotknięciem, poddał się ognistym pocałunkom nieznajomego. Ukrył ręce w jego rozczochranych włosach, kiedy miękkie, rozgrzane usta z całą swoją zachłannością odnalazły pobudzoną erekcję Harry'ego. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak musi wyglądać jego nocny przyjaciel... Czy jego włosy, tak miękkie pod palcami były złociste, czy czarne jak u... Wspomnienie ciemnowłosego chłopaka zaczęło pojawiać się w samym sercu ciemności.

Imię. Imię ukochanego pojawiło się nagle w jego umyśle, imię, które powinno go przerazić. Nagłe przeczucie, wstrząs i nieoczekiwana pewność, jaka go ogarnęła powinna zmrozić go do szpiku kości. A mimo to...

A mimo to, czasami najbardziej przerażające nocne koszmary znikały w świetle dnia, wydając się dziecinnymi wyobrażeniami w blasku słońca. Czy to możliwe, że to, czego boimy się w ciągu dnia, powoli staje się straszniejsze w ciągu nocy? Harry nie czuł żadnego strachu, tylko dziwną słodycz w miejscu, gdzie powinien być lęk.

– Tom. – Jego głos drżał, ale nie ze strachu, jego serce biło, ale nie z niepokoju. – Tom.

Harry usłyszał gwałtowny wdech, poczuł dotyk, który zamarł, a potem cofnął się.

– Tom... – To imię przerodziło się w jęk wychodząc z ust Harry'ego, ręce chłopaka powędrowały w dół, znalazły rozsypane w nieładzie włosy i pociągnęły je delikatnie do góry... do siebie...

Imię, które wymówił wytworzyło coś nowego pomiędzy nimi, chwilową nieśmiałość, nie do końca 0rozumiane poczucie zmiany. Harry czuł, jak Tom wstrzymuje oddech, jak gdyby czekając na odrazę, która miała zastąpić pożądanie. Ale pożądanie Harry'ego wcale się zmniejszyło, a jedynie nieco zmieniło. Nie było już płomieniem w ciemności, ale pochłaniającym wszystko, rozżarzonym ogniem...

Harry wyszeptał to niepojęte imię w ciemności i poddał się trochę niezdecydowanym na początku, ale coraz bardziej wymagającym, bardziej zaborczym pieszczotom Toma. Ręce, które musnęły jego twardą erekcję były ciepłe i wilgotne od śliny sączącej się z ust Toma, które pochłaniały go raz za razem, drażniąc jednocześnie jego główkę rozedrganym językiem... Jego orgazm był jak blask ognia, rozpraszający ostatni, oporny cień niepokoju.

W chwilę później Harry znalazł usta Toma w ciemności, gładząc je delikatnie swoimi własnymi. Ale Tom nie odpowiedział: wziął tylko głęboki oddech przy wargach Harry'ego.

– Boisz się?

– Nie.

– Jak możesz się nie bać? Czy to ta słynna odwaga Gryfonów, o której tyle słyszałem? – Jego głos drżał.

Harry pogładził delikatnie jego twarz sprawiając, że zadrżał i westchnął... _A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…_ Może to była najlepsza chwila, żeby Tom mógł się o niej dowiedzieć.

Objął Toma przyciskając go mocno do swojej piersi.

– Tom? Chciałbym cię teraz zobaczyć. Chcę zobaczyć twoją twarz...

Cisza, a potem pocałunek, nie będący w stanie opuścić jego czoła. Cichy głos szepnął.

– To tylko twarz, jaką kiedyś miałem...

I ciemność rozproszyła się, zastąpiona przez miękkie, złote światło, podobne migoczącemu światłu świec. Oczy Toma były tak samo głębokie i ciemne, jak wtedy, gdy Harry zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Gryfon widział, że jego kochanek był zdenerwowany. Nie śmiąc odetchnąć wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał blady policzek Toma. Jakże uroczy był rumieniec rozlewający się na jego bladej twarzy...

– Mógłbyś wyglądać w ten sposób już zawsze? – Wyszeptał. – Będziesz w stanie pozostać w tej postaci, czy będziesz musiał się zmienić?

– Nie wiem... – Głos Toma nie był tak miarowy, jak zazwyczaj. – Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę chciał jeszcze wrócić do tej postaci, ale teraz chcę tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Nie chciałbym cię przestraszyć...

Harry rzucił się na szyję Toma. Serce, które tak mocno biło w jego piersi – czy było to serce Toma czy Voldemorta? Prawdopodobnie nie miało to znaczenia. Przylgnął do ucha Toma i wyszeptał.

– Mówiłem ci, że nie obchodzi mnie to, czy jesteś potworem. Uratowałeś mi życie, kiedy nie pragnąłem niczego oprócz śmierci. Kocham cię. Pokaż mi swoją twarz... Twoją drugą... twarz, tą prawdziwą...

– Nie! – Była jakaś nuta przerażenia w głosie Toma. – Nie chcę już nim być. Chcę być się taki jak wcześniej.

Wymyślę coś... Znajdę jakieś zaklęcie, eliksir... cokolwiek, co to wszystko odwróci. Już na zawsze zostanę w tej postaci, jeśli tylko ty zostaniesz ze mną, Harry!

– Jeśli chcesz, żebym z tobą został musisz mi pokazać swoją twarz. Żadnych złudzeń, żadnej ciemności... Tylko ty. Twoja prawdziwa twarz.

– Nie! – Ręka pogładziła delikatnie włosy Harry'ego. – Nigdy nie kochałem niczego ani nikogo, przed... Nie mogę cię teraz stracić.

– Nie stracisz mnie. Ale będziesz musiał mi zaufać...

Tom patrzył na niego przez dłuższy czas. A następnie, powoli zaczął się zmieniać na oczach Harry'ego. Ciemne włosy znikły, zastąpione połacią śmiertelnie bladej skóry, wyraz człowieczeństwa zaczął powoli znikać z jego twarzy, zastępowany przez coś wężowego.

Voldemort... Harry czuł oddech zamierający mu w piersi, na wspomnienie lęku, jaki kiedyś przed nim odczuwał

Ale potem zobaczył oczy Voldemorta. Wzrok Czarnego Pana nigdy nie był tak czuły jak teraz...

I Harry wyciągnął rękę, dotknął jego bladych policzków i przycisnął swoje wargi do otworu, gdzie powinny znajdować się jego usta. Przez chwilę trwał w tej pozycji, ale kiedy poczuł, że usta Voldemorta są ciepłe i miękkie nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem go...

Tom przerwał połączenie pomiędzy ich ustami. Przez chwilę siedział w ciszy na łóżku z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę, z ramionami owiniętymi dookoła nich. Nieoczekiwanie przypomniał Harry'emu małego chłopca, jakim kiedyś był, nieprawdopodobnie wrażliwego, małego chłopca. Nie odwrócił twarzy, gdy Harry wyszeptał jego imię.

Potem spojrzał na niego, już jako młody Tom Riddle i powiedział.

– Nie zamknąłeś nawet oczu... Pocałowałeś mnie, kiedy tak wyglądałem i nie zamknąłeś nawet oczu...

Harry objął go delikatnie i przytulił do siebie. Leżeli w milczeniu dotykając się i oddychając.

– Co teraz zrobimy? – W głosie Toma zabrzmiało zdziwienie.

– No cóż, ja muszę znaleźć horkruksy...

Figlarnym uśmieszek rozkwitł na twarzy Toma.

– Dopiero, co zostaliśmy kochankami, a ty już prosisz o moją duszę? Podejrzewam, że mogę ci je dać. Na tak długo jak długo będziemy razem... Wolałbym oddać ci je wszystkie, niż pozwolić, żeby ten twój do szczętu ogłupiały dyrektor wysłał cię na jakąś niebezpieczną misję. Co z nimi zrobisz?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– To brzmi jak jakiś plan, co następne?

– Twoi śmierciożercy.

– Och. – Tom zmarszczył brwi. – Nie chcesz już nigdy widzieć moich przyjaciół?

Harry roześmiał się.

– Twoich czcicieli, a nie przyjaciół.

– Prawda. Są już trochę nużący. A ty nie pokłonisz mi się? Nawet trochę?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Może trochę.

– Dobrze. Nie uważasz, że powinienem zachować Draco? Wiesz, mógłbym kazać mu zabić Dumbledore'a dla ciebie.

Harry rozważał ten pomysł tylko przez chwilę.

– Nie, dziękuję. Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli sam zajmę się Dumbledore'm. Och... – Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy. – Czy to ty ukradłeś znicz Dumbledore'a?

Tom wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego.

– Znicz? Nie, nie jestem najlepszy w quidditchu i raczej za bardzo go nie lubię. Co nie znaczy, że nie doceniam tego, jak pięknie wymodelował twoje ciało...

Harry roześmiał się i pogłaskał rękę Toma.

– Naprawdę ktoś ukradł znicz z gabinetu Dumbeldore'a. Był z tego powodu wściekły i początkowo podejrzewał mnie. Najwyraźniej coś było ukryte wewnątrz. Coś, co jest w stanie ożywić zmarłych:... Kamień Wskrzeszenia...

– Och. – Ziewnął Tom. – Wskrzeszanie zmarłych nigdy za bardzo mnie nie interesowało. – Skupiałem się bardziej na tym by nigdy nie umrzeć. – Był ciepły i senny w ramionach Harry'ego, a wkrótce jego oczy zaczęły same się zamykać. Jednak Harry przez długi czas nie mógł zasnąć słuchając miękkiego oddechu swojego kochanka w ciemności. Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał piękną twarz Toma, ale na tyle delikatnie, by go nie obudzić.

* * *

Tom odszedł przed świtem, a Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy przeczytał notatkę przypiętą do jego poduszki: „_Poszedłem złapać kilka horkruksów, wrócę wieczorem Kocham, T"_

Nikt inny poza nim jeszcze nie wstał. Pozostali chłopcy spali spokojnie, jedynie łóżko Rona było starannie zaścielone i wydawało się, że tej nocy w nim nie spał. Harry zakładał, że poszedł gdzieś spotkać się z Remusem – prawdopodobnie znowu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Harry nie mógł zasnąć, więc ubrał się i postanowił udać się na wczesny, poranny spacer. Ale kiedy tylko przeszedł przez dziurę w portrecie Grubej Damy, zauważył kogoś na korytarzu – ciemną postać skuloną pod ścianą.

– Draco? – Dlaczego Malfoy czekał przed przejściem do Wieży Gryffindoru?

Draco spojrzał w górę, a jego twarz była blada jak śmierć.

– Draco? Co ci się stało? – Harry usiadł na zimnej kamiennej posadzce obok Ślizgona. Co się z nim dzieje? Wyglądał, jakby zobaczył śmierć we własnej osobie. Z początku Harry pomyślał, że może chodzić o to, co Tom powiedział mu o Draco kilka godzin wcześniej. Czyżby Draco właśnie popełnił morderstwo?

Harry położył delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.

– Draco? Czy zabiłeś Dumbledore'a?

Twarz Draco nie była już blada, teraz wydawała się szara w zetknięciu z jego płowymi włosami.

– Czy zabiłem? Harry, skąd o...?

– Zabiłeś go?

Draco pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie zrobiłem tego... _jeszcze_. Ale skąd o tym wiesz?

Harry'emu zrobiło się żal przerażonego Malfoya.

– Być może nie będzie to konieczne. Czarny Pan mógł już zmienić swoją decyzję...

Oddychanie przyszło Draco z trudem, jednak już po chwili wybuchnął drżącym śmiechem.

– Skąd ty o tym wszystkim wiesz? Jesteś teraz jakimś cholernym śmierciożercą? Harry Potter - śmierciożercą. To byłoby coś...

– Nie, nie jestem śmierciożercą. – Harry chwycił chłopaka za ramię i zanim Draco zdołał zaprotestować pociągnął rękaw jego szaty w dół. Spojrzał na gładką, bladą skórę na ramieniu Ślizgona. I powiedział.

– Ty chyba raczej też nim nie jesteś.

– Co? – Draco wpatrywał się w swoje ramię, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

– To nie możliwe...

Spojrzał na Harry'ego ze strachem.

– W co ty sobie pogrywasz, Potter? Najpierw uprawiasz nekromancję, a teraz usunąłeś mój Mroczny Znak...

– Nekromancję?

Głos Draco drżał.

– Nie myśl, że nie wiem, Potter. Zobaczyłem go tutaj, kiedy czekałem na tym korytarzu, żeby porozmawiać z... To nie ważne, chciałem się rozmówić... z jednym z Gryfonów.

Harry delikatnie skinął głową, przypominając sobie jak Malfoy patrzył na Hermionę. Biedny Draco! Harry'emu prawie było go żal.

Draco kontynuował szeptem.

– A potem go zobaczyłem... Na początku myślałem, że to duch, jak Krwawy Baron czy ta wiecznie rycząca dziewczyna z łazienki, ale on nie był duchem... Był rzeczywisty i materialny, a jednak było coś w nim, co sugerowało, że nie był do końca żywy...

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Draco, o kim do cholery mówisz?

Ślizgon przełknął z trudem.

– O twoim ojcu chrzestnym, oczywiście. O mordercy z Azkabanu. _Widziałem Syriusza Blacka!_

**Dziękuję za komentarze:P**


	8. VII Zakon

**VII. Zakon**

Z pamiętnika Albusa Dumbledore'a.

_Jedno z moich najbardziej żywych wspomnień z dzieciństwa miało miejsce w zimie, kiedy miałem dziewięć lat. Działo się to trzeciego dnia po świętach Bożego Narodzenia, a ja już zdążyłem przeczytać wszystkie książki, jakie otrzymałem w prezencie. Wspaniałość świąt (Boże Narodzenie miało wówczas dla mnie jeszcze jakiś czar w sobie) znikła już z mojego umysłu, czekały mnie długie, puste dni zanim mogłem wrócić do szkoły. Niektóre z moich (w mym mniemaniu dowcipnych) spostrzeżeń, obraziły mojego brata Aberfortha do tego stopnia, że wycofał się do ciszy swojego pokoju, a ja zostałem jedynie z moją młodszą o pięć lat siostrą Arianą. Zapytałem, czy nie chciałaby wybrać się ze mną na spacer. Była zachwycona tą propozycją i przeszliśmy razem niemal przez całą wieś._

_Zima tamtego roku była dziwna: śnieg jeszcze nie spadł, jednak mimo to było bardzo zimno. Cienka warstwa szronu oprószyła bezśnieżny krajobraz Doliny Godryka, ale martwa, brązowa roślinność wciąż była widoczna. Gdzieniegdzie w ogrodach ukazywały się naszym oczom kwiaty - zamarznięte i ciemne; mróz wyrysował na powierzchni ich płatków fantastyczne wzory, tak bardzo odróżniając je od zwykłych kwiatów rozkwitających wiosną lub latem. Chodziliśmy po ogrodach dawno opuszczonego dworu. Byliśmy archeologami szukającymi śladów życia w czasie lata pod martwym pejzażem zimy: te suche, brązowe łodygi były niegdyś usłane różami, a zdziczałe pędy, które obejmowały pawilon były pachnącym wiciokrzewem... W końcu doszliśmy do szczególnie opuszczonej części ogrodów i znaleźliśmy się pośród bezlistnych drzew, a nie wśród wspomnień o kwiatach. Po chwili Ariana zawołała: „Widziałam coś na ziemi, pod jednym drzew". Kiedy spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku oniemiałem. Coś błyszczało, czerwień pośród bezbarwnego krajobrazu. Kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej, zobaczyliśmy ku naszemu zdziwieniu, że był to mały stos ciemnoczerwonych jabłek leżących na ziemi._

_Jabłka w środku zimy! Podniosłem jedno z nich - było ono twarde i nieskażone zgnilizną, nie mogło, więc leżeć na ziemi od dawna. Ale tak jak nie ma jabłek, które by dojrzewały w zimie, tak dookoła nie było jabłoni – tylko dęby i lipy. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, myśląc, że może te jabłka komuś wypadły. Ale było to niemożliwe – nie widziałem, ani nie słyszałem nikogo w tym opuszczonym ogrodzie. Ale, podczas gdy ja stałem tam, niezdecydowany i przerażony, moja siostra pisnęła głośno z radości. Pobiegła do stosu jabłek i podniosła jedno z nich. Ugryzła je od razu, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przyjemności, kiedy je smakowała. Podała mi je. „Musisz spróbować Albusie, jeszcze nigdy nie jadłam takiego jabłka!" Jabłko było ciemnoczerwone i idealnie okrągłe, a w miejscu, gdzie je ugryzła było białe jak śnieg z małym, delikatnymi nićmi czerwieni zagęszczającymi się w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się nasiona. „Ariano", powiedziałem do niej surowo, „nie powinnaś tego jeść. Nie wiemy, skąd pochodzi". Uśmiechnęła się do mnie wtedy i powiedziała słodko. „ Przyszło z ogrodu, oczywiście. To prezent, prezent na Boże Narodzenie dla nas z ogrodu"._

_Nie chciałem skosztować jabłka, które mi podała, nie tylko, dlatego, że znaleźliśmy je na ziemi. Głęboko w moim sercu wiedziałem, że to nie zgnilizny i nie choroby się obawiałem, ale całkowitej irracjonalności owoców. Tego, że pojawiły się w niewytłumaczalny sposób, w miejscu, w którym nie powinno ich w ogóle być i ta myśl mnie zaniepokoiła. Och, znałem już wtedy sporo zaklęć i miałem poznać ich o wiele więcej w przyszłości, ale nawet magia wymagała wymówienia jakiejś formułki i wykonania odpowiednich gestów. Zawsze znajdywałem pociechę w logice, wiedząc, że świat ulega pewnym prawom i niemożliwe są odstępstwa od reguły. Świat zawsze miał dla mnie sens, oprócz tej jednej, krótkiej chwili, gdy nagle, w niezrozumiały sposób zobaczyłem jabłka w środku zimy. Następnego dnia wróciłem sam do ogrodu, by sprawdzić czy jabłka nadal tam się znajdują, ale nie mogłem znaleźć żadnego śladu po nich. Nawet jako chłopiec, wymyśliłem kilka prawdopodobnych wytłumaczeń dla tej dziwnej przygody, jaka była moim udziałem tamtego dnia. Od tamtego czasu zastanawiałem się nad tym wiele razy. Ale pomimo wszystkich logicznych wyjaśnień nie byłem w stanie tego zrozumieć, co wywołało we mnie do tej pory utrzymujący się jeszcze dyskomfort, pustkę graniczącą ze lękiem, gdy myślę o tamtym Bożym Narodzeniu i o ciemnoczerwonych jabłkach, które pojawiły się w środku zimy._

* * *

– Być może to spotkanie wyznaczy początek nowego Zakonu. – Powiedział Dumbledore rozglądając się po twarzach osób zgromadzonych w jego gabinecie.

Zaraz po drugim śniadaniu dyrektor zaprosił do siebie Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę,. Ale w gabinecie spotkali również innych: McGonagall siedziała prosto i elegancko w fotelu przy oknie, w miarę możliwości jak najdalej od przypominającej przerośniętego insekta, ruchliwej profesor Trelawney, która opadła z przyjemnością na puf wyczarowany dla niej przez Dumbledore'a. Snape stał oparty o ścianę, spokojnie obserwując resztę zebranych. Neville i Ginny siedzieli razem na niskim parapecie, a Luna szeptała coś do ucha Fawkesa, który najwyraźniej wydawał się być niezwykle zainteresowany tą rozmową.

– Czekamy jeszcze na dwie osoby. – Powiedział Dumbledore, kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona znaleźli miejsca. – Profesor Slughorn zaraz nadejdzie, a dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności, właśnie dowiedziałem się, że Remus Lupin znajduje się w okolicy.

Harry szybko zerknął na Rona, ale pogodny wyraz twarzy rudzielca na wieść o przyjeździe Lupina sugerował, że doskonale wiedział o planowanym spotkaniu.

Dumbledore odchrząknął. Intensywnie spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu analizowało po kolei twarze wszystkich zebranych.

– Równie dobrze mogę już zaspokoić waszą ciekawość, kiedy czekamy na pozostałych. – Zebrałem tutaj moich najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół – tak, myślę, że mam przyjemność policzyć niektórych z moich uczniów w poczet moich przyjaciół. – Uśmiechnął się do Neville'a, który gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Jak już powiedziałem, zebrałem dzisiaj moich najbardziej zaufanych, bo potrzebuję waszej pomocy, aby rozwiązać dwie tajemnice, które mogą być w jakiś sposób ze sobą powiązane. Muszę was prosić, żebyście nigdy i przed nikim nie powtarzali tego, co dzisiaj usłyszycie w tym miejscu. Tajemnice, jakie mam zamiar przed wami objawić nigdy nie mogą opuścić ścian tego pokoju.

Przerwał na chwilę, a potem powiedział niemal szeptem: ".

– Jakieś złowrogie siły działają w Hogwarcie. Jeden magiczny artefakt zniknął bez śladu, a drugi pojawił się bez żadnego logicznego powodu. Kamień zniknął, a pojawił się przeklęty medalion samego Slytherima. Magiczny kamień, o którym mówiłem, ten skradziony z mojego gabinetu jest niezwykle potężnym obiektem magicznym, którego ma moc ożywiania zmarłych... Kamień Wskrzeszenia.

Trelawney pisnęła cicho, a inni wyglądali na zmieszanych.

Dumbledore rozejrzał się po pokoju i kiedy przemówił coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Harry zadrżał.

– Muszę najpierw zapytać: Czy któreś z was, którzy dzisiaj jesteście tu obecni ukradło Kamień? Czy jest wśród was ktoś, kto przyzwał duszę jakiegoś nieszczęśnika z krainy umarłych?

Przyglądał się im, jednemu po drugim. Sybilla Trelawney gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, szepcząc:

– Och, dobry Boże, nie! Kto mógłby przeszkadzać w wiecznym odpoczynku, tym, którzy przeszli na drugą stronę... Ich zemsta byłaby straszliwa...

– Naprawdę? – Luna brzmiała na autentycznie zainteresowaną. – Nawet, jeśli byłoby mi już niedobrze od tego całego odpoczywania?

Ginny stłumiła chichot, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że nie było śladu nagany w spojrzeniu, jakie rzuciła McGonnnagal w jej kierunku.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś to była ty Sybillo. – Powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie, a profesor Trelawney dodała z powagą.

– Dokładnie dyrektorze. Mam nadzieję, że posiadam wystarczająco dużo szacunku do Zaświatów, abym próbowała czegoś takiego. Ale oczywiście nie mogę zaręczyć za wszystkich w tym pokoju...

Znane wszystkim nieobecne spojrzenie jej oczu przeszło teraz w wyraz podejrzenia. Harry zauważył, że jej spojrzenie wydawało się spoczywać na Hermionę. Hermiona Granger, mroczną nekromantką? Jakoś Harry nie uważał, że byłoby to możliwe, chyba, że nekromacja byłaby jednym z przedmiotów zaliczeniowych w Hogwarcie.

Przenikliwe, błękitne oczy Dumbledore'a taksowały ich wszystkich po raz kolejny.

– Istnieje wiele powodów, dla których ktoś mógłby przywołać jakąś osobę zza grobu. – Dyrektor powiedział cicho. – Ale żaden z nich nie jest tak mocny jak miłość. Jak straszliwie kusząca byłaby możliwość wskrzeszenia bliskiej nam osoby, którą straciliśmy? Nie zgodzisz się ze mną Severusie?

Wydawał spodziewać się jakiejś reakcji po Snape'm, ale ten wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Och, nie wiem. Martwi nie są w stanie kochać, dyrektorze, a miłość jest dla żywych. – Jego głos był łagodny i uprzejmy, ale mimo to Harry usłyszał w nim również wyzwanie.

Dumbledore zbladł, lecz nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na Snape'a z takim niedowierzaniem, że przypadkowy obserwator mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że właśnie zobaczył ducha zamiast wciąż żyjącego Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Severus... to znaczy profesor Snape ma rację. Zmarłym potrzeba spokoju tak, jak żywym potrzeba życia. – Hermiona patrzyła na Snape'a, gdy mówiła. Jego ciemne oczy napotkały jej spojrzenie i Harry pomyślał sobie: Nawet Dumbledore powinien teraz to zrozumieć. To niemożliwe, żeby stali w jego gabinecie, patrzyli na siebie z czułością i żeby dyrektor tego nie zauważył...

Zobaczył coś na kształt zrozumienia w oczach Dumbledore'a, a potem dyrektor odwrócił wzrok tak szybko, jakby zobaczył coś nieprzyzwoitego, coś wstydliwego.

Głos Dumbledore'a drżał lekko, kiedy zwrócił się do Luny.

– A ty, moja droga. Czy wezwałabyś swoją ukochaną matkę z Krainy Umarłych, gdybyś była w stanie?

Luna przyłożyła głowę do dziwnie ciepłego boku Faweksa i przez chwilę się zastanowiła.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było możliwe. – Oznajmiła w końcu. – Widzi pan, moja mama już się odrodziła. Spotkałam ją zeszłego lata, kiedy zobaczyłam dwuletnią córeczkę naszych sąsiadów śmiejącą się z jeżozwierza. Moja mama zawsze myślała, że jeżozwierze są zabawne... Sprawiały, ze śmiała się do rozpuku. Wiec, jeśli wskrzesiłabym moją mamę, to malutka Selena została by zupełnie bez duszy, a to była by straszna krzywda dla takiej malutkiej dziewczynki, prawda?

Dumbledore zamrugał.

– Eee... Tak, chyba tak... – Powiedział Dumbledore. Jego głos był daleki od rozbawienia, ale przenikliwe niebieskie oczy błyszczały zza okularów-połówek.

Odwrócił się do Ginny.

– Nie sądzę, że istniał ktoś, kogo chciałabyś wskrzesić dla samej siebie, moja droga. – Powiedział łagodnie. – Zastanawiam się jednak... Tak, zastanawiam się, czy nie zrobiłabyś tego dla kogoś? – Jego spojrzenie omiotło Harry'ego, a następnie wróciło do Ginny. Ginny zarumieniła się mocno, że koloryt jej twarzy dorównał barwie jej włosów. Nie odpowiedziała.

– A ty, Neville... Nie, nie sądzę, żebyś to był ty...

– Nie, chyba, że ten kamień ma zdolność wskrzeszania tak żywych jak i martwych. – Odpowiedział Neville surowo. Harry przypomniał sobie puste wyraz twarzy i błądzące spojrzenie, jakie widział u matki Neville'a i mimowolnie za zadrżał.

– A ty, Harry? – Głos Dumbledore'a był miękki, ale owa miękkość wydawała się mieć w sobie coś jeszcze, coś, czego Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć. – Dzisiejszego poranka przerażony uczeń poinformował mnie, że widział twojego tragicznie zmarłego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka spacerującego po korytarzach Hogwartu.

Snape zaśmiał się.

– No cóż, wydaje mi się, że to raczej uwalnia mnie od podejrzeń. Na Merlina nie mów mi, że ten nieznośny pozer powraca! Pewnie przed każdym wyjściem z łazienki układał sobie na nowo włosy, tak jak to dziewczyny mają w zwyczaju... Och, przepraszam Harry, zapomniałem, że go lubiłeś, prawda?

– Tak, lubiłem Smarkerusie.

Ryk, który dotarł do nich od drzwi sprawił, że wszyscy podskoczyli. Stał w nich Lupin, wyglądając na bardziej brudnego i wymiętego niż kiedykolwiek, ale z silnym błyskiem w oczach. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że ich zaatakuje, ale głos Lupina był nadspodziewanie delikatny, kiedy odezwał się do Harry'ego.

– Harry, czy to prawda czy Syriusz... Czy Syriusz powstał z martwych?

Harry skinął głową.

– Harry, to prawda? – Lupin przerwał. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie... – Powiedział cicho. – Kochasz go zbyt mocno by nie pozwolić mu pójść dalej, prawda? A zatem kto?

Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym wybuchł nagle.

– Wspominałem kilka razy, jak bardzo brakowało mi mojego najlepszego przyjaciela... Ron, czy to aby nie ty?

– Ron? – Głos Dumbledore'a był ostry. – Co to ma znaczyć Remusie? Czyś ty oszalał? Dlaczego najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego... – Jego głos ucichł, kiedy Ron odwrócił się i spojrzał na Remusa.

Ron pokręcił głową i powiedział cicho.

– Nie, Remusie nie zrobiłem tego, ale tylko, dlatego, że nie wiedziałem o Kamieniu Wskrzeszenia.

Lupin patrzył na zasmuconą twarz Rona przez chwilę, a potem powiedział z namysłem.

– Być może się myliłem, Ron. Może mimo wszystko to wilk cię wybrał...

– Nie rozumiem. Remus, co się tu dzieje? – Zaczął Dumbledore. Urwał, gdy drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się ponownie. – Wreszcie, ostatni członek tego zaufanego kręgu przyjaciół... Ale co ci się stało Horacy? Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś zobaczył ducha...

Profesor Slughorn, który właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach, miał dziwny, nieobecny wzrok. Poruszał się powoli i niepewnie, jak człowiek chodzący we śnie. Lupin chwycił go za ramię i zaprowadził szybko do miękkiego fotela. Slughorn opadł nań drżąc.

– Widziałeś ducha, prawda, Horacy? – Głos Dumbledore'a był łagodny. – Myślę, że jestem też w stanie odgadnąć, kto to był... Syriusz Black?

Ale Slughorn tylko pokręcił głową i otarł kilka kropli potu z czoła delikatną chusteczką pachnącą bzem.

– Syriusz Black? Uciekinier z Azkabanu? – Och, nie dyrektorze, widziałem coś o wiele bardziej cudownego niż nieumarły śmierciożerca.

Otarł czoło ponownie i szepnął, a jego głos prawie niesłyszalny.

– Widziałem go, widziałem go na jawie, spacerował obok mnie pod drzewami... Na błoniach...

– Kogo widziałeś? – Dumbledore nerwowo przeczesywał palcami swą brodę.

Slughorn uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w czymś, czego żaden ze zgromadzonych nie był w stanie zobaczyć. – Toma Riddle oczywiście. Voldemorta, tyle, że nie wyglądał, jak Voldemort tylko jak Tom, którego pamiętam, jak tom sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat...

– Widziałeś Toma Riddle'a? Widziałeś Voldemorta na terenie Hogwartu? – Dumbledore wstał, ale po chwili musiał się chwycić biurka jak gdyby potrzebował podpory.

– Tak, dokładnie. – Slughorn mówił cicho. – Zobaczyłem go na błoniach przy szklarni, kiedy... spacerowałem, a w chwili, gdy mnie minął... Po prostu skłonił lekko głowę i powiedział grzecznie jak nigdy „Dzień dobry, profesorze." Tak jak gdyby te pięćdziesiąt lat było tylko snem. A ja spojrzałem na niego po prostu i powiedziałem: „Dzień dobry, Tom". A potem uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie i każde ruszyło w swoją stronę. To dziwne, prawda dyrektorze?

– Dziwne? Voldemort spaceruje sobie obok ciebie na terenie Hogwartu i ty uśmiechasz się do niego? – Dumbledore krzyczał. Zgiął w pięść palce zdrowej ręki i uderzył nią w biurko. – Co się z wami wszystkimi dzieje? Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Severus, Remus, Horacy? Jakaś straszna zmiana zaszła w was wszystkich Czy wszyscy zostaliście zaczarowani? Co się dzieje?"

Minerva McGonagall westchnęła i położyła rękę na ramieniu swojego zirytowanego pracodawcy.

– Co się dzieje, profesorze Dumbledore? – Powiedziała łagodnie. – A to, że nowy Zakon, o jakim pan marzył rozpada się na pańskich oczach.


	9. VIII Komnata Tajemnic

**VIII. Komnata Tajemnic**

Tej nocy, Tom jak zawsze przyszedł z ciemnością. Mimo, że jego przybycie było bezgłośne, Harry czuł jego obecność w mroku i szukał go po omacku. _Wreszcie_... Ale po pierwszych szalonych pocałunkach, Tom odsunął się i szepnął:

– Harry? Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

Harry odnalazł ponownie usta Toma w ciemności i zachichotał przy nich.

– Wszystko, czego chcesz, musisz mi tylko pokazać, co mam robić... – Jego ręce zaczęły na nowo studiować ciało kochanka.

Tom roześmiał się.

– Chodzi mi o coś innego, ale miło, że o _tym_ wspomniałeś, mam kilka nader ciekawych pomysłów na później... – Pogładził twarz Harry'ego delikatnie. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Harry. – Czy to niepokój usłyszał w jego głosie?

– Oczywiście. O co chodzi?

Harry poczuł, że ręka Toma zadrżała na jego policzku.

– Czy pamiętasz przepowiednię o nas? Tą, którą rozbiłeś?

– Nie wierzę już w przepowiednie. To tylko słowa. A kto dba o słowa? Tylko to pomiędzy nami jest prawdziwe...

Tom oddał pocałunek Harry'emu, a potem wyszeptał.

– Zawsze uważałem, że to proroctwo jest prawdziwe. _Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje…_ Musisz zrobić to, do czego jesteś przeznaczony, Harry. Musisz _zabić_ Voldemorta...

– _Co_? O czym ty mówisz? _Lumos_!

Harry oczekiwał, że błękitnawe światło rozbłyśnie na końcu jego różdżki, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Usłyszał śmiech Toma w ciemności.

– To zaklęcie nie jest w stanie przeniknąć czaru całkowitej ciemności, jaki rzuciłem. Wiesz, że jestem dość dobry w magii. To zaklęcie będzie wystarczające. – Tom wyszeptał słowa w jakimś, nieznanym Harry'emu starożytnym języku i blask miękkiego światła pojawił się między nimi.

Twarz Toma była blada w migoczącym świetle, ale tak piękna, że jej widok odebrał Harry'emu dech.

– Co miałeś na myśli – _zabicie Voldemorta_ równa się twojej śmierci, przecież wiesz...

– Nie prosiłem cię, żebyś zabił moje ciało, prosiłem cię, abyś zniszczył moją duszę. Prosiłem, żebyś zabił Voldemorta – wiesz jak powstało to imię: ułożyłem je z liter mojego imienia i nazwiska. Gardziłem nimi – Tom Marvolo Riddle, ale teraz moje stare miano stało się przesyconą magią, twoją miłością, tym, że krzyczałeś je dochodząc – jeśli ono nie byłoby dla mnie cenne to, co byłoby? Imię Voldemorta stało się synonimem strachu, tragedii i sadyzmu jako miano prawdziwego potwora zrodzonego z ciemności i pragnienia władzy... Może przepowiednia miała rację:. Voldemort nie może przetrwać w świecie, który nosi także ciebie... On musi umrzeć na twoich rękach, mój ukochany, tak, jak ja rozdzierałem swą duszę, wszystkie jej kawałki, odłamki jaźni, które zostały utworzone, gdy Voldemort został stworzony, muszą być zniszczone, z wyjątkiem dwóch: części mojej duszy, która mieszka w tobie i tej okaleczonej części, która żyje we mnie. "

– Chcesz żebym zniszczył horkruksy? – Harry szepnął.

Tom skinął głową.

– Ale co ci to da, jeśli horkruksy zostaną zniszczone? A co stanie się z tobą?

– Być może będę bardziej ludzki... Być może to pozwoli połączyć się mojej duszy poza tą częścią w tobie. Proszę. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Próbowałem zrobić to sam po tym jak zebrałem pozostałe Horkruksy, ale nie byłem w stanie ich zniszczyć.

– Gdzie są teraz? Gdzie je ukryłeś?

Uśmiech rozpromienił anielską twarz Toma.

– A jak myślisz, Harry?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, a potem zrozumiał.

– Komnata Tajemnic, miejsce, gdzie po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem cię jako Toma, a nie jako Voldemorta i gdzie zniszczyłem pierwszy horkruks...

Tom skinął głową i poszukał ręki Harry'ego.

– Idziemy?

* * *

Krajobraz nocy jest zawsze inny od tak dobrze znanego pejzażu dnia. Noc to nie tylko brak światła, pomyślał Harry. To obecność czegoś tajemniczego i smutnego, co zanika w dzień. Łazienka Jęczącej Marty wyglądała zupełnie inaczej w srebrzystym świetle księżyca nadającym jej aurę tajemniczości. Ciężkie, mosiężne krany połyskiwały słabo w srebrnym blasku wpadającym przez wysokie łukowe okna, a marmurowe posadzki jaśniały spośród cieni. Tom wymówił formułę w wężomowie, a jego słowa odbijając się od kamiennych ścian łazienki sprawiły, że Harry zadrżał. Jak dziwnie słodko zabrzmiały te słowa wypowiedziane srebrzystym głosem Toma...

Poczuł, że rumieni się pod czujnym wzrokiem Toma.

– Kręci cię mowa węży? Naprawdę? – Tom wydawał się być rozbawiony.

– Mhm.

– Zapamiętam to sobie... – Tom mruknął do wyżłobionej z boku kranu postaci węża. – Idziemy? – Skinął ręką w stronę ciemnej rury, która otworzyła przed nimi. Harry wziął go za rękę i wskoczyli do niej razem.

Harry zakładał, że Komnata będzie pogrążona w ciemności, ale ku jego zdziwieniu okazało się, że rozjaśnia go migotliwe światło latarki. Tom zamarł u jego boku.

– Ktoś tu jest...

Skryta w cieniu postać podniosła się ze sterty koców i powoli ruszyła w ich stronę. Gdy podszedł bliżej magiczne pochodnie oświetliły jego twarz ukazując bladą, przystojną twarz otoczoną kotarą długich ciemnych loków.

– Syriusz. – Radość na widok ojca chrzestnego niemal przyćmiła zabobonny strach w sercu Harry'ego i chłopak rzucił się w ramiona Syriusza. Syriusz żył! Nie, nie był w pełni żywy, było w nim coś pustego, nieobecnego, ale mimo wszystko wciąż był to Syriusz i jego uśmiech na widok Harry'ego był prawdziwy.

Syriusz ścisnął go tak mocno, że ledwie mógł oddychać.

– Tak mi przykro, tak strasznie mi przykro. Powinienem być nieco bardziej ostrożny w Ministerstwie, nie wierzę, że dałem się zabić tej su... – Uśmiechnął się. – To znaczy... mojej kuzynce. – Dokończył niezręcznie. – Jak się masz Harry? Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że zostawiłem cię samego w takim momencie... – Skrzywił się widząc uśmiech Harry'ego.

Następnie Syriusz zauważył Toma.

– Nie wydaje mi się byśmy kiedyś się spotkali.

Tom milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się Syriuszowi uważnie. Potem powiedział cicho.

– Jestem przyjacielem Harry'ego Nazywam się... mam na imię Tom.

– Syriusz. – Harry nie mógł oderwać oczu od swojego ojca chrzestnego, nie będąc w stanie do końca uwierzyć, że przed nim stoi. – Syriuszu, jak się tu znalazłeś? Dumbledore mówił, że ktoś ukradł mu Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Czy wiesz kto to zrobił?

Dziwne światło zapłonęło w ciemnych oczach Syriusza, kiedy powiedział cicho.

– Chciałem wrócić...

– Ale kto...?

Spojrzenie Syriusza padło na stos splątanych koców w rogu Komnaty. Teraz, kiedy wzrok Harry'ego przyzwyczaił się już do ciemności dojrzał tam zarys ludzkiej postaci.

– Śpi. – Powiedział Syriusz. – Niech śpi... – W jego głosie rozbrzmiewała czułość.

– Kto to? – W tej chwili Harry zauważył długi lok włosów, który wysunął się z koców i spoczął na szorstkiej kamiennej podłodze, a jego ogniście czerwony odcień błyszczał w ciepłym blasku pochodni.

– Ginny? – Harry poczuł, że jego głowa kręci się z niedowierzaniem. Oczywiście, Ginny weszła kiedyś do Komnaty Tajemnic, być może wciąż pamiętała hasło, słyszała je nie raz... Ale dlaczego właśnie ona?

– Czy ty nie rozumiesz? – Głos Syriusza był miękki. –_ Pragnęła mnie_. A to z Kamieniem Dumbledore'a wystarczyło by wskrzesić mnie z martwych.

– Pragnęła cię? Ale ona jest zwyczajną, młodą dziewczyną...

W głosie Syriusza zabrzmiała troska.

– Jest tylko o rok młodsza od ciebie, Harry. Ale ty nigdy nie zauważyłeś, że stała się kobietą, prawda? Nikt nie zauważył, że nie jest już małą dziewczynką, ale namiętną, młodą kobietą pełną myśli, życia, pragnień... Była tobą zauroczona na początku, ale ty zawsze widziałeś w niej dziecko, młodszą siostrę Rona... Wtedy zakochała się we mnie i nikt nie zauważył, w jakiej żałobie pogrążyła się po mojej śmierci... Każdy był zbyt zajęty myśleniem o swoim żalu, o swojej stracie i nikt nie zauważył zamysłu, jaki w sobie nosiła – obiecała sobie znaleźć sposób by mnie wskrzesić...

Harry wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w rudy kosmyk włosów spoczywający na szarym kamieniu. Nie, nigdy nie zrozumiał Ginny...

– Czy jesteś szczęśliwy, Syriuszu? – Wyszeptał. – Czy chcesz tu zostać? Kochasz ją?

– Nie wiem... – Cień padł na przystojną twarz Syriusza, cień, który przypomniał Harry'emu, że Syriusz nie był żyjącym człowiekiem, – Czy ja ją kocham? Czy kochasz płomień, który cię trawi? Mam obsesję na jej punkcie, jestem opętany przez jej pragnienie, nawiedzany przez nią, ale nie chcę by to się skończyło. Tak, to musi być miłość, jestem tego pewien, ale jakoś czuję, że już nie jestem sobą, jestem tylko cieniem, jestem jej kochankiem, ale czy mogę ją naprawdę kochać, gdy nie jestem już sobą?

– Och, Syriuszu! – Harry przytulił go delikatnie.

– Dziwne, nie? – Szepnął Syriusz. – Słyszałem o duchach nawiedzających ludzi, ale nigdy o żyjącej nawiedzającej ducha...

Podszedł do legowiska i wziął śpiącą dziewczynę w ramiona.

– Muszę zabrać ją z powrotem do jej dormitorium. – Pochylił się i pocałował ogniste włosy drżącymi ustami, a potem wyniósł ją z Komnaty.

Harry jeszcze przez chwile patrzył za nim.

– Biedny Syriusz! – Powiedział cicho.

– Kochasz go... – Szept Toma był miękki przy jego uchu.

– Tak, oczywiście, że tak.

– Bardziej niż mnie? – Twarz Toma była biała.

– Co? – Zrozumienie, o czym mówił zajęło Harry'emu kilka sekund. – Och, nie to jakiś absurd To nie jest ten sam rodzaj miłości. Syriusz jest dla mnie jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie miałem.

– Ojca, którego nigdy nie miałeś, bo został zamordowany przez złego czarnoksiężnika. – Głos Toma był zachrypnięty.

Harry przylgnął do niego.

– To nie może zostać zmienione, Tom. – Przycisnął usta do ucha ukochanego i wyszeptał w mowie węży. – Kocham cię. I nigdy nie pokocham nikogo innego...

Tom jęknął cicho. Ukrył usta we włosach Harry'ego i szepnął.

– Wiesz, myślałem, moglibyśmy użyć kłów bazyliszka do zniszczenia horkruksów, ale może to nie będzie konieczne. Wydaje się, że masz zdolność niszczenia mnie samym tym, że mówisz w języku węży.

Harry zaśmiał się i pocałował go delikatnie.

– Ty też masz słabość do wężomowy? Chodź, Tom. Pokaż mi horkruksy. Bierzmy się do pracy.

Tom zaprowadził go w milczeniu do ukrytej wnęki w komorze. Wyrwał kilka kłów bazyliszka i wyjął ze skrytki mały aksamitny woreczek.

– Tu.

Otworzył torbę i rozłożył jej zawartość na ziemię.

– Medalion Slytherina, puchar Hufflepuff, a to diadem Ravenclaw.

Harry pochylił się. Coś w tych starożytnych artefaktach leżących przed nim rozgrzało jego serce, przyciągało go bliżej... Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął tym razem prawdziwego medalionu. _Kawałek duszy Toma w jego ręce..._

Spojrzał w górę i spotkał spojrzenie Toma. Wyraz jego twarzy był trudny do odczytania, ale Harry uświadomił sobie, że widzi błysk strachu w szarych oczach swojego kochanka.

– A co z Nagini?

– Śpi w innej części Komnaty. Nie przyjdzie, aż jej nie wezwiemy. Jeśli będziesz gotowy... To ona będzie ostatnim...

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– Wszystko w porządku. – Wyczuł Tom drżącego przy jego boku i sięgnął po kieł bazyliszka.

Medalion. Pierwszy medalion. Prawdziwy medalion. Uniósł nad nim kieł. Coś w jego sercu krzyczałoby tego nie robić. Dusza Toma – jak mógłby zniszczyć choćby nawet fragment duszy Toma?

_Muszę to zrobić, żeby w końcu odczuł skruchę_ wyszeptał cichy głosik w jego sercu.

– Tom. – Spojrzał na twarz Toma, tak bardzo teraz bladą. – Tom, jest coś, co musisz zrobić, zanim zniszczę tego horkruksa. Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak go stworzyłeś, musisz powiedzieć o morderstwie, jakie popełniłeś.

– Powiedzieć?

– To jedyny sposób, Tom. – Harry nagle poczuł, że jest tego pewien.

– Dobrze. – Głos Toma drżał. – Stworzyłem ten medalion, kiedy zamordowałem bezdomnego mugola. On nie zrobił mi żadnej krzywdy. Był to tylko stary człowiek, który reprezentował to we mnie, co tak bardzo chciałem wykorzenić z mojej duszy, to, kim jestem. Mordując go wyparłem z siebie dziedzictwo mojego ojca i rozlałem w swej duszy wszystko to, co chciałem by się w niej znalazło – wyższość bycia półkrwi potomkiem Salazara Slytherina...

– Powiedz mi, jak się nazywasz.

Zapadła cisza. A następnie.

– Nazywam się Tom Riddle. Jestem synem mojego ojca i noszę jego imię.

– To piękne imię. – Powiedział Harry cicho. Potem podniósł kieł bazyliszka i wbił go w sam środek srebrnej pokrywy medalionu Slytherina.

Niewielki krzyk, jakby bólu wyrwał się z ust Toma. Harry upuścił kieł na ziemię, obok rozbitego medalion i rzucił się na szyję ukochanego.

– Czy to boli?

– Tak. – Szepnął Tom na jego ustach. – Tak, to było... nie do zniesienia... To było jak umieranie. Zastanawiam się, czy właśnie to czuł ten biedny, stary człowiek, kiedy umierał.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czuł coś mokrego znaczącego sobie drogę po jego twarzy, zajęło mu chwilę, aż uświadomił sobie, że to były łzy Toma. _Stajesz się człowiekiem, mój Czarny Panie... Wiesz już jak płakać.._. Harry scałował delikatnie każdą łzę z jego policzków.

– Puchar, Tom. Teraz opowiedz mi o pucharze...

– Puchar. – Tom powiedział cicho. – Zmieniłem puchar w horkruks, kiedy zabiłem starą czarownicę o imieniu Chefsiba Smith, potomkinię Helgi Hufflepuff. Oczarowałem ją i schlebiałem jej, a ona wyznała mi, młodemu Tomowi Riddle, jak nędzne było życie mojej matki, po tym jak porzucił ją mój ojciec. Chefsiba była zauroczona moją urodą i gardziłem nią za to. Być może widziałem w niej moją matkę widziałem ją w tym desperackim pragnieniu by rozkochać w sobie przystojnego młodzieńca mugolskiego pochodzenia. Widziałem jej głupotę malującą się w oczach Chefsiby i chciałem ją za to zabić, ale Chefsiba nie była moją matką – była samotną staruszką, której jedyną winą było to, że pragnęła miłości... Chyba tak samo było również z moją matką.

– Rozumiesz teraz to pragnienie, Tom?

– O Boże, jak możesz o to pytać? – Tom przytulił się do niego. Harry uwolnił się delikatnie z mocnego uścisku.

Harry wbił kieł bazyliszka w sam środek czarki pucharu i z ust Toma dobył się cichy jęk. Ślizgon upadł na posadzkę, Harry podbiegł do niego i pocałował go delikatnie w czoło.

– Diadem, opowiedz mi o diademie.

Musiał pochylić się nad Tomem, aby usłyszeć jego miękki szept.

– Zamordowałem albańskiego chłopa. Tym razem nie miałem powodu, nie czułem rozpaczy rozdzierającej moją duszę, żebym miał nienawidzić go aż tak... Tym razem jego śmierć była bez znaczenia. Chciałem po prostu zabić kogoś, kogokolwiek byleby tylko stworzyć nowego horkruksa. Nie było we mnie wahania ani żalu. Stałem się mniej ludzki, nie czułem żadnych emocji, kiedy go zabijałem. Nie pamiętałem nawet jego twarzy...

– A czy pamiętasz ją teraz?

– Tak. Teraz tak... O Boże, ten strach w jego oczach... Myślę, że będzie mnie to prześladowało do końca moich dni. – Tom zadrżał. Harry wyciągnął rękę i pogładził jego włosy delikatnie.

– Teraz wezwij Nagini, Tom.

Tom przełknął ślinę, ale mimo to skinął głową. Szepnął cicho w mowie węży i po raz drugi w życiu, Harry zobaczył wielkiego węża sunącego w jego stronę w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Zielona wężyca wypełzła z cienia. Harry odetchnął głęboko, jak pięknie wyglądała w migotliwym świetle pochodni.

– Zabiłem Bertę Jorkins. – Powiedział Tom ochryple. – Ale tym razem zabiłem ze strachu. Wiedziała, że młody Barty Crouch żyje i jest na wolności, mogłaby zagrozić jego misji, gdybym jej nie zabił. Potrzebowałem mojego zwolennika jako szpiega w Hogwarcie. Potrzebowałem go żeby cię zwabić na tamten cmentarz, chciałem się odrodzić... Myślałem, że muszę cię zabić, bo w moim sercu istniała obawa, że chcesz spełnić tę straszliwą przepowiednię... Gdyby ktoś wtedy powiedział mi o tym, że ja – nieśmiertelny Lord Voldemort umrę pewnego dnia na rękach chłopca o imieniu Harry Potter...

– Czy nadal chcesz mnie zabić?

– Och, Harry, jak możesz o to pytać? – Tom sięgnął po kieł bazyliszka i podał go Harry'emu. – Niech proroctwo się wypełni. Voldemort musi umrzeć...

Ale kiedy Harry podniósł kieł bazyliszka do góry wąż przemówił do niego w tak dobrze znanym mu języku.

– _Nie chcę, żeby pan był człowiekiem, jeśli mnie zabijesz Voldemort przestanie istnieć, a mój pan stanie się człowiekiem. Ale czy kochasz tylko śmiertelnego Toma? Czy jakaś część ciebie nie kocha także Czarnego Pana? Czy nie kochasz potwora, którego część nosisz w swym ciele? _

Czym było to straszliwe wahanie, które owładnęło Harry'm? Czy Nagini mówiła prawdę? Czy było w jego sercu wystarczająco dużo miłości by kochać zarówno Toma jak i Voldemorta?

Wzrok Harry'ego padł na Toma. Był śmiertelnie blady w migoczącym świetle pochodni, ale nowy wyraz gościł w jego oczach, coś zależnego tylko od niego, coś, co czyniło go piękniejszym niż kiedykolwiek. Coś _ludzkiego_.

Harry nie wahał się dłużej. Podniósł kieł bazyliszka i uderzyła nim z całej siły w kark węża. Czuł, że rozciął ciało, a kiedy jad zaczął syczeć wyrwał zeń kieł.

Tym razem, to on był tym, który upadł na posadzkę i to Tom teraz podniósł go delikatnie do góry. Pocałunek, jaki złożył na jego ustach był tak miękki, drżący, ciepły. Ludzki. Rozkosznie ludzki...

– Chodź. – Powiedział Tom delikatnie. – Musimy już odejść. – Zerknął na rozbite horkruksy i obciętą głowę węża. – Myślę, że powinniśmy zabrać te... błyskotki na górę.

– Też tak myślę. – Powiedział Harry, a jego głos nadal lekko drżał. – Może powinienem zanieść je jutro do Dumbledore'e. Nie uważasz, że będzie zadowolony, jeśli przyniosę mu pudełko pełne horkruksów?

Tom roześmiał się.

– Gdybym był tobą nie byłbym tego taki pewny. Ale jutro jest jutrem, mój ukochany. Wróćmy do Wieży Gryffindoru. Muszę z tobą pobyć sam na sam. – Nagle złośliwy uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. – I człowiek, czy nie nadal wiem jak mówić w języku węży. Jak wiesz może to być dość sugestywny język...


	10. IX Czarny Pan zwyciężony

**XI. Czarny Pan zwyciężony**

Wrócili z powrotem do dormitorium Gryfonów. Żaden z współmieszkańców Harry'ego nawet nie zauważył jego nieobecności, spali mocnym, zaczarowanym snem i nic nie wskazywało na to, że obudzą się przed świtem.

– Wolisz ciemność czy światło? – Tom zapytał szeptem, gdy usiadł na łóżku Harry'ego.

– Ciemność. Wciąż jesteś dla mnie bardziej ekscytujący w ciemności.

I zapadła ciemność dokoła nich, zasłaniając wszystko, co można zobaczyć i odsłaniając to, co jest ukryte. Harry odnalazł twarz Toma w ciemności i prześledził jej zarys palcami.

– Czy to teraz twoja prawdziwa twarz?

– Jeszcze nie wiem. – Szepnął Tom. – Być może tak. Może tak. A chciałbyś, żebym tak wyglądał?

Harry uśmiechnął się w ciemności

– Oczywiście, że chcę! – Wargi Toma były niespotykanie miękkie na jego policzku. – Mimo, że...

– Mimo, że co? – Ręce Toma pieściły go, gdy mówił, muskając jego ciało okryte ubraniem, które nieomal natychmiast zapłonęło.

Harry dmuchnął lekko na rozgrzany bark kochanka.

– Zawsze bałem się twojej gorszej strony, przerażającego Voldemorta. Budziłem się z krzykiem w środku nocy na samą myśl o nim. Być może jednak pod tym całym strachem ukryta była, choć odrobina pożądania? Jak dziwnie to brzmi! Ale nigdy nie miałem przy sobie kogoś, kto byłby mi naprawdę bliski, jak bliscy mogą być tylko rodzice i ktoś, kogo się kocha. A kiedy dowiedziałem się, że ty i ja jesteśmy ze sobą połączeni przez proroctwo i przeznaczenie, to było jakbym... poczułem nieuchronność w nas, w tobie i mnie, coś podobnego do miłości.

– Pamiętam to... – Coś w tym, co powiedział sprawiło, że Harry zadrżał. – Harry Potter. Nie mogłem pozbyć się ciebie z mojej głowy. Nienawidziłem cię, ale była pewna upajająca słodycz w tej nienawiści. Zastanawiałem się czy nienawiść tak intensywna i osobista, jaką czułem do ciebie mogła być bliska czemuś zupełnie innemu. Być może nienawiść i miłość są jak światło i ciemność, dwa różne sposoby postrzegania tej samej rzeczywistości. Ty i ja. Ta część zawsze był konieczna, zawsze istotna, ale nasza nienawiść i miłość mogły być zamienne.

– To dziwne. – Wyszeptał Harry. – Nie pozostało już nic z Voldemorta za wyjątkiem mnie. Ostatni horkruks.

Poczuł ramiona Toma zaciskające się wokół niego mocne.

– Chodź, mój Czarny Panie. Chcę się z tobą kochać. – Głos Toma był taki miękki przy jego uchu.

I Harry zatracił się w Tomie, w swojej szalonej, zakazanej miłości. _Mój ukochany Czarny Pan..._ Ich ciała połączyły się w nowy sposób, który był tak znajomy, że Harry'emu wydało się, że musieli o nim wcześniej marzyć. Być może zawsze chciał poczuć Toma wewnątrz siebie tak jak teraz i doznać tej słodkiej, zaciekłej przyjemności, jaka wstrząsała teraz Tomem. Byli tak ciasno splecieni, że nie sposób byłoby dociec gdzie kończył się Harry, a gdzie zaczynał Tom, byli w nich kochanek i ukochany, ciemność i światło, a Harry nie był w stanie już powiedzieć, który jest, którym. Jestem Czarnym Panem...

Później, gdy leżeli wyczerpani i obolali w swoich ramionach, Tom wyszeptał.

– Wyjedźmy gdzieś... Dlaczego musisz zostać w Hogwarcie?

Harry mruknął muskając gładki policzek swoimi wargami.

– Powinienem dokończyć naukę, no i kiedyś tam pokonać Czarnego Pana.

Tom roześmiał się.

– Czarny Pan został całkowicie zwyciężony, mój ukochany. Znajdźmy miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli żyć razem. Gdzie chciałbyś zamieszkać?

Harry zastanowił się.

– Nie wiem. Nigdy nigdzie nie podróżowałem.

– Hm... – Tom zastanowił się. – Albańska wieś jest dosyć urokliwa, ale wiążę zbyt wiele wspomnień z Albanią... Chciałbym wyjechać gdzieś indziej.

– Co myślisz o Węgrzech? Raczej dobrze wspominam moje spotkanie z rorogonem węgierskim. Nieco wybuchowy, ale ma w sobie jakiś szorstki wdzięk.

– Węgry są w porządku. – Tom mruknął sennie. – Mają tam całkiem dobre wino, a tamtejsi ludzie są zbyt zajęci uważnym czytaniem powieści egzystencjalnych, by zwrócić uwagę na dwóch zagranicznych czarodziejów.

– Przypuszczam, że powinienem dać Dumbleore'owi zniszczone horkruksy przed odejściem?

– Dlaczego by nie? Może zadławi się cytrynowym dropsem, jeśli rzucisz na jego biurko głowę martwego węża. Warto spróbować.

* * *

Nazajutrz Harry znalazł Ginny w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Białe światło poranka wpadało przez wysokie łukowe okna wydobywając dziwne, dalekie od zwyczajnych cienie w komnacie. Cisza w pokoju wspólnym wydawała się być czymś więcej niż tylko brakiem dźwięków, podobnie jak uroczyste milczenie katedr miała w sobie coś ponadczasowego. Ginny siedziała przy oknie. Jej włosy były splątane i nieuczesane, ale jej twarz była pogodna, jak gdyby była pogrążona we śnie lub w modlitwie. W jakiś sposób nie przypominała samej siebie.

– Ginny? Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

Skinęła głową w milczeniu, a on usiadł obok niej na jednym z stojących przy oknie krzeseł. Harry poczuł się nagle niepewny siebie, jak gdyby usiadł obok kogoś nieznajomego. Nie była już dzieckiem, które uratował z Komnaty Tajemnic, ale kobietą, której nie znał. Przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Syriusza całującego jej włosy i zastanowił się, czy naprawdę potrzebowała Kamienia Wskrzeszenia by go ożywić. Być może jej płomieniste włosy i skóra koloru kości słoniowej wystarczyłyby...

Jej ciemne oczy natrafiły na jego spojrzenie, ale Harry nie był w stanie odczytać tego, co wyrażały

– Ginny. – Powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że to byłaś ty. To ty wzięłaś Kamień Wskrzeszenia z gabinetu Dumbledore'a i ożywiłaś Syriusza.

Częściowo oczekiwał, że będzie zaprzeczać, ale Ginny spojrzała na niego z pogardą.

– Proszę, Ginny... Wiem, że jesteś w nim zakochana, ale to, co robisz nie jest w porządku. Syriusz nie należy do tego świata, umarł. Musisz pozwolić mu odejść, nie możesz pozwolić by błąkał się po tym świecie jak jakiś duch. To nie jest tym, czym powinna być miłość. – Przełknął ślinę.

Ginny roześmiała się. Jej srebrzysty śmiech zabrzmiał w jakiś sposób lekceważąco w natarczywej porannej ciszy pokoju wspólnego, jak gdyby zakłócała majestatyczną ciszę kaplicy.

Dlaczego ona się śmieje? Harry spodziewał się, że jej reakcja będzie inna. Być może rozpacz, wyznanie ze złamanym sercem całej prawdy o zauroczeniu Syriuszem, które sprowadziło ją na złą drogę i prośba o pomoc. Ginny roześmiała się gorzko.

– Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, Harry, że możesz udzielać mi porad w sprawach sercowych? – Ciemne oczy Gryfonki błyszczały.

Patrzył na nią.

– Co?

– Syriusz może nie rozpoznać twojego nocnego towarzysza, z którym wczoraj wszedłeś do Komnaty Tajemnic, ale ja tak. Naprawdę uważasz, że mogłabym zapomnieć Toma Riddle'a? Jak pamiętasz spędziłam z nim całkiem sporo czasu.

Zajęło chwilę nim Harry odzyskał głos.

– Spałaś, kiedy spotkaliśmy Syriusza w Komnacie...

– Udawałam tylko. Ludzi tak łatwo oszukać. – Ginny wstała z krzesła pośpiesznie. – I widziałam, jak ty patrzysz na niego i jak on patrzy na ciebie. Jesteś kochankiem Czarnego Pana i śmiesz mnie pouczać... – W jej głosie nie było teraz furii.

– Ale Ginny... – Słowa zamarły na ustach Harry'ego. – Jeśli kochasz Syriusza, to, dlaczego nie chcesz tego, co dla niego najlepsze. Musisz pozwolić mu odejść...

– Syriusz nie chce odejść... – Ginny powiedziała cicho.

– Ale co jest szczególnego w jego duszy? Jeśli go kochasz to, czy nie chciałabyś by przeszedł dalej?

– Nie. – Wyszeptała.

Odgarnęła rude włosy z oczu i bez słowa ruszyła w stronę drzwi do dormitorium dziewcząt, ale nagle zamarła w pół kroku. Oboje usłyszeli delikatny dźwięk, zaskakująco dobrze słyszalny w ciszy pokoju wspólnego. Jeden z foteli o wysokich oparciach stojących przy kominku cicho przesunął się po nieosłoniętym czerwonym dywanem kawałku podłogi. Ktoś tam był! Siedząca na fotelu osoba wstała i odwróciła się do nich. To był Neville.

Zarówno Harry i Ginny stali jak skamienieli, patrząc na niego. Harry poczuł, że serce bije wściekle w jego piersi. Neille musiał słyszeć każde słowo, jakie zostało tutaj wypowiedziane. Co zrobi teraz? Pójdzie do Dumbledore'a? Albo McGonagall? Czuł obok siebie drżącą Ginny, a jej twarz była śmiertelnie blada.

Ale Neville prostu stał w tym samym miejscu i patrzył na nich przez chwilę.

Ginny jako pierwsza odzyskała głos. Prawie nie było drżenia w jej głosie, gdy mówiła.

– Więc usłyszałeś naszą rozmowę. Wiesz już, że to ja wzięłam Kamień by wskrzesić Syriusza Czy jesteś zaskoczony, Neville?

Neville potrząsnął głową, a lekki uśmiech wypłynął na jego twarz.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że to ty, Ginny.

Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy, a jej głos opadł do szeptu.

– Wiedziałeś, że to ja? Ale skąd mogłeś wiedzieć?

Neville patrzył na nią przez chwilę w milczeniu. Powiedział cicho.

– Zobaczyłem to w twojej twarzy, Ginny. Zobaczyłem to, kiedy się w nim zakochałaś. Zobaczyłem to, kiedy rozpaczałaś po jego śmierci. Zobaczyłem to, kiedy zdecydowałaś go wskrzesić.

– Naprawdę? Ale nikt inny tego nie zauważył, nikt... – Szept Ginny stał się teraz prawie niesłyszalny. – Dlaczego właśnie tobie się to udało?

– Zobaczyłem to, dlatego, że jestem w tobie zakochany. – Powiedział Neville. Powiedział to ot tak, po prostu bez dramaturgii czy tragizmu, tak rzeczowo, jakby nawiązywał do pogody lub jakiegoś dobrze znanego prawa fizyki.

Ginny stanęła wpatrując się w niego, a jej twarz zarumieniła się ogniście. Harry zastanawiał się, o czym mogła właśnie myśleć.

Neville powiedział cicho.

– Ginny, czy chciałabyś pójść na przyjęcie do Slughorna dziś wieczorem?

– Co? Na przyjęcie do Slughorna? – Ginny spojrzała na niego przez chwilę skonfundowana. Potem wyszeptała bezgłośnie. – Powiesz Dumbledore'owi, jeśli tego nie zrobię?

Neville zmarszczył brwi.

– Jak możesz mnie o to pytać? Nie powiem mu nic, nie masz się, o co martwić. Żadne z was... – Rzucił Harry'emu zaciekawione spojrzenie i pokręcił głową ich. – Po prostu zastanów się, czy chcesz iść ze mną na przyjęcie. To zaproszenie, a nie próba szantażu. Nie oczekuje czegokolwiek od ciebie, Ginny. Pomyślałem, że mogłabyś spędzić tę jedna noc wśród żywych. Później zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz chciała wrócić do niego, ale proszę daj mi szansę...

– Przyjęcie? – Ginny wpatrywała się w Neville'a przez dłuższy czas. Czekał w milczeniu. Wreszcie powiedziała. – Podejrzewam, że jedna noc wśród żywych nie jest takim złym pomysłem. Dziękuję, Neville. Zgadzam się. Do zobaczenia wieczorem... – Wybiegła z pokoju wspólnego.

* * *

W godzinach popołudniowych, Harry uznał, że już najwyższy czas udać się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor szkoły patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, wyglądał na starszego i bardziej schorowanego, jak gdyby w ciągu kilku dni przybyło mu kilka dekad.

– Och, Harry! Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, mój chłopcze?

Harry usiadł na krześle, które wskazał mu Dumbledore.

– Przyszedłem do pana by porozmawiać o horkruksach.

Dumbledore skinął głową z powagą.

– Jestem szczęśliwy mogąc to słyszeć, jak zapewne wiesz byłem bardzo rozczarowany postępkiem jednego z naszych wspólnych przyjaciół, przemyślałem jednak wszystko i wiem, że mogę ci ufać. Dzięki tobie, mój chłopcze, wreszcie otwarły mi się oczy i zobaczyłem wiele spraw we właściwym świetle. Muszę ci się przyznać ze wstydem, że zwątpiłem w ciebie przez chwilę wierząc, że mógłbyś skraść mi Kamień Wskrzeszenia, ale na szczęście w porę się opamiętałem. Mimo, że sprawa kradzieży zeszła teraz na drugi plan, to winien ci jestem przeprosiny.

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, a Harry poczuł, że drży.

– Obawiam się, że Czarny Pan jest blisko, Harry. – Powiedział Dumbledore cicho. – Najpierw pomyślałem, że profesor Slughorn uległ halucynacji, kiedy stwierdził, że widział Toma Riddle'a, ale obawiam się, że nie tym razem. Horkróks, który znalazłeś na poduszce również potwierdza moje podejrzenia. Nie rozumiem jednak, w jaki sposób Lord Voldemort mógłby dostać się do Hogwartu, szczerze mówiąc, zaklęcia ochronne, które zostały nałożone na zamek przez setki potężnych czarodziejów powinny uniemożliwić mu wejście. Uroki i zaklęcia strzegące Hogwartu są tak starożytne i potężne, że nie sądzę, by Lord Voldemort mógłby dostać się do środka bez wspólnika z wewnątrz. Mój drogi chłopcze, mam powody by twierdzić, że stara się dotrzeć do ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Również to podejrzewam, panie dyrektorze.

– Ach, uśmiechnąłeś się na tą myśl! – Intensywnie niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a przyglądały mu się przez chwilę zza okularów połówek. – Cieszę się, że z zadowoleniem przywitałeś wyzwanie. Rzeczywiście jesteś odważnym dzieckiem.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem, panie dyrekrorze.

– Być może nie." Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – Teraz, porozmawiajmy dokładnie o pozostałych horkruksach, której tożsamości byłeś w stanie się domyślić. Sadzę, że zostałeś obdarzony swego rodzaju nieomylną intuicja. To naprawdę imponujące, Harry! Czarny Pan może natrafić na godnego siebie przeciwnika... Nie musisz się rumienić, mój drogi chłopcze! Ten komplement jest jak najbardziej zasłużony.

– Racja... – Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Teraz pomówmy o horkruksach... Spodziewałem się, że więcej czasu zajmie ci określenie ich możliwej tożsamości, ale z pewnego powodu wszystko zaczyna ostatnio nabierać rozpędu. Masz jakiś pomysł skąd mógłbyś zacząć szukać pozostałych horkruksów?

Harry wziął głęboki wdech.

– Mam je tutaj panie profesorze.

Położył na biurku dyrektora szufladę pożyczoną z jednej ze szkolnych klas, którą naprędce transmutował w tekturowe pudełko i spojrzał na dyrektora.

Minęło kilka minut zanim Dumbledore zaczął reagować. Siedział wyprostowany na swoim przypominającym tron krześle i patrzył na tekturowe pudełko na swoim biurku. Po chwili wyciągnął swoją zdrową, drżącą ręką i otworzył wieko. Wpatrywał się w jego zawartość, bez słowa.

Potem przemówił.

– Harry... – Jego głos był nadspodziewanie wysoki, słaby i drżący, słychać było w nim wyraźną prośbę. Kiedy na nowo odzyskał głos, wciąż zdawał się brzmieć na zszokowanego. – Harry, jak to się stało, że te przedmioty weszły w twoje posiadanie? Czy znalazłeś je na... poduszce, jak ostatnim razem?

Harry spojrzał na wątłego starca siedzącego przed nim.

– Nie, panie dyrektorze. To Lord Voldemort przyniósł je do mnie i ja je zniszczyłem, jeden po drugim używając kła bazyliszka z Komnaty Tajemnic.

– Ty… co? – Słowa zamarły w ustach Dumbledore'a, kiedy spojrzał Harry'ego z kompletnym niezrozumieniem. – Ale dlaczego Lord Voldemort przyniósł je wszystkie do zamku?

– Przyniósł je, ponieważ poprosiłem go by to zrobił. – Powiedział Harry cicho.

– Ty... ty... ty... rozmawiałeś z... Lordem Voldemortem? – Dumbledore nie mógł zdobyć się na te słowa.

– Tak.

– Ale... Mój drogi chłopcze, musisz być w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie... A to, że cię nie zabił jest zastanawiające... Chyba, że... Nie, to niemożliwe, nie mógłby wiedzieć...

– Nie jestem w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie, panie dyrektorze. – Powiedział Harry łagodnie. – Tom... Lord Voldemort nie jest już moim wrogiem. On jest moim przyjacielem, moim kochankiem...

Przez chwilę myślał, że Dumbledore zemdleje. Dyrektor chwycił się krawędzi biurka obiema dłońmi tak mocno, że pobielały mu palce.

– Lord Voldemort... to twój kochanek?

Harry skinął głową.

– Tak. Ale nie jest już Voldemortem, tylko Tomem Riddle. Jesteśmy razem tak, jak mieliśmy być. Opuszczę Hogwart, panie dyrektorze i wyjadę za granicę, a Tom podąży za mną. Moja misja jest już zakończona. Wszystki horkruksy są zniszczone, za wyjątkiem jednego.

– Za wyjątkiem jednego... – Dumbledore powtórzył bezbarwnym głosem.

– Za wyjątkiem mnie. – Powiedział Harry cicho. – To wszystko, panie dyrektorze. Voldemort został pokonany. Wiem, że to nie odbyło się tak, jak pan to zaplanował, ale wszystko się udało.

– Ty i Czarny Pan? – Łzy zabłyszczały w oczach Dumbledore'a. – Harry, proszę powiedz mi, że to nie prawda... Nie, widzę to w twoich oczach. To prawda... Harry, jak możesz zdradzić nas wszystkich w ten sposób? Jak możesz zdradzić mnie? Przeznaczenie świata czarodziejów spoczywa na twoich barkach, Harry! Nie możesz dać się uwieść Ciemności...

Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę. Po czym Dumbledore sięgnął do kieszeni swojej szaty. Błyskawicznym ruchem wydobył różdżkę i wycelował nią w Harry'ego. Dyrektor płakał, a łzy spływały po jego pomarszczonych policzkach, docierały do ust i ginęły w śnieżnobiałej brodzie. Jego głos był rozedrgany, gdy szeptał.

– Bardzo mi przykro, mój drogi chłopcze. Tak strasznie, straszliwie mi przykro za to, co muszę zrobić...

**Do przetłumaczenia został mi jeszcze jeden, finałowy rozdział!**

**Dziękuję za komentarze i pamiętajcie: Komentarz karmi wena:P**


	11. X Ogród

**X. Ogród**

_– Avad..._

_– Avada Kedavra!_

Harry wpatrywał się z lekkim zdziwieniem na wyciągnięte ramię dyrektora i różdżkę wycelowaną na jego klatkę piersiową. To musi być śmierć, pomyślał. Dziwne, zawsze myślałem, że przyjdzie mi polec z ręki Voldemorta. Ale w końcu znalazłem miłość w ramionach jedynego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek się bałem, a teraz poniosłem śmierć, zabity przez mentora, którego kochałem. Nie czuł żadnego strachu na samą myśl o śmierci, po prostu poczuł ukłucie bólu w okolicy serca na myśl, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Toma ponownie.

Ale w następnej chwili uświadomił sobie, że głos, który wymówił formułę Klątwy Uśmiercającej nie należał do Dumbledore'a, że doszedł gdzieś z tyłu. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak dyrektor upada bez życia na podłogę. Czy ktoś właśnie zabił Dumbledore'a?

Harry obrócił się. Severus Snape pochylał się w drzwiach, odziany na czarno, blady jak zawsze, z różdżką wciąż w ręku.

Przez krótką, absurdalną chwil Harry zaczął myśleć, że mimo wszystko Dumbledore mylił się, co do Snape'a – Mistrz Eliksirów w końcu go zdradził. Ale wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie, że żyje w dziwnej, nowej rzeczywistości, gdzie światło i cień układają się inaczej niż wcześniej – Voldemort go kocha, Snape chce go chronić, a Dumbledore chciał go zabić.

Snape krótkim kiwnięciem głowy przyznał się Harry'emu do tego, co zrobił, po czym wszedł do pokoju i spojrzał na martwe ciało dyrektora Hogwartu z wyrazem wielkiego zainteresowania.

– Wiesz, Harry. – Powiedział cicho. – Gdy dyrektor przyszedł do mnie i poprosiłbym go zabił, co było częścią jego skomplikowanego planu, błagałem go, żeby jeszcze raz to rozważył. Powiedziałem mu, że to, o co prosi jest niemożliwe. Błagał mnie, żebym stał się jego mordercą. Prosiłem go, próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć, że nie mogę, żeby znalazł jakieś inne rozwiązanie, myślałem, że to, o co mnie poprosił, jest zbyt trudne, że to więcej niż jakikolwiek człowiek mógłby znieść.

Ciemne spojrzenie Snape'a spotkało wzrok Harry'ego, a jego jedwabisty głos opadł do szeptu.

– Ale wiesz, co, Harry? To nie było trudne. Widząc jak wycelowuje różdżkę w ciebie, wypowiedziałem zaklęcie szybciej, niż on był w stanie. Właśnie tak. Najprostsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem.

Harry spojrzał na wątłą, martwą postać leżącą na podłodze. Różdżka Dumbledore'a wciąż znajdowała się w jego dłoni. Łzy błyszczały w jego śnieżnobiałej brodzie, ale jego, za życia przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy, zastygłe w chwili śmierci, miały dziwnie zimny wyraz, który sprawił, że Harry zadrżał.

– Harry! – Spanikowany głos Toma zabrzmiał w drzwiach. – Harry, wszystko w porządku? Miałem nagłe poczucie jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie i ja... – Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Snape'a, który stał obok martwego ciała Dumbledore'a – Och...

– Z panem Potterem wszystko jest w porządku. – Powiedział Snape i zgrabnym, szybkim ruchem włożył różdżkę do kieszeni. – Ale wydaje mi się, że dyrektorowi przydarzył się nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Musiał stracić kontrolę nad różdżką. Takie tragiczne wpadki nie są rzadkością wśród czarodziejów jego wieku. Profesor Dumbledore był już dość posunięty w latach, a jego niegdyś tak błyskotliwy umysł mógł być już nie taki jak kiedyś. Być może był już za stary na magię.

Tom roześmiał się.

– Być może był. Czy to twoje dzieło, Severusie?

Snape spojrzał na Toma i zmarszczył brwi.

– Czy my się znamy? Nie jesteś uczniem tej szkoły, prawda? Mogę zapytać, kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz?

– Nie poznajesz mnie, Severusie? – Powiedział Tom cicho.

Snape wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy analizował przystojną twarz chłopca stojącego przed nim. Ale niespodziewanie, Harry zobaczył błysk zrozumienia w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów, a Snape się jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle.

– Mój Panie...? – Harry pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał takiej paniki i takiego szacunku w drżącym głosem Mistrza Eliksirów.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

– Wszystko w porządku, Severusie. Zmieniłem się trochę.

W nagłym, płynnym ruchu Snape rzucił się przed Harry'ego, zasłaniając go własnym ciałem. Harry poczuł się oszołomiony. Co to było? Czy Snape chciał go obronić przed Tomem?

– Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze. – Powiedział Tom, z cieniem rozbawienia w głosie. – Więc to twoja prawdziwa lojalność wobec mnie Sevrusie? Po tych wszystkich latach, w końcu dowiedziałem się prawdy...

Strach Snape'a był teraz dobrze wyczuwalny, a Harry poczuł, że dłoń mężczyzny powoli zbliża się do różdżki.

– Wszystko w porządku, profesorze. – Powiedział cicho. – Podszedł do Toma i objął go ramionami. – Wszystko nie jest już takie jak kiedyś. Czarny Pan i ja doszliśmy do porozumienia.

Tom pocałował Harry'ego delikatnie w czoło.

– Na szczęście dla ciebie, Severusie, wydaje się, że ty i ja jesteśmy mimo wszystko po tej samej stronie.

Snape patrzył na nich w sztywnym milczeniu. Jego brwi powędrowały o ćwierć cala do góry w czymś, co mogło być zaskoczeniem, choć jeśli chodziło o niego, nigdy nie można było być pewnym. Jego wzrok powędrował do biurka dyrektora. W ciszy podszedł do niego i wyciągnął srebrny medalion, błyszczący diadem, delikatną złotą czarę i odciętą głowę węża. Wyłożył je bez słowa a biurku i patrzył na nie przez chwilę.

Wtedy Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Toma i Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie.

– Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze. Życie jest pełne niespodzianek, prawda?

Potem wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pokoju, pogwizdując cicho. Po chwili usłyszeli jego głos, nieco bardziej teraz odległy.

– Och, tu jesteś, Minerwo, obawiam się, że dyrektorowi mógł przydarzyć się nieszczęśliwy wypadek...

* * *

Zmierzch zaczął już zapadać, gdy Tom i Harry szli razem przez hogwardzkie błonia. Cienie późnego popołudnia powoli ogarniały połacie przezroczystego, intensywnie błękitnego nieba nad ich głowami. Przez otwarte okno do ich uszu dochodził szmer wielu głosów; odbywające się właśnie przyjęcie u Slughorna najwidoczniej okazało się sukcesem. Usłyszeli śmiech, fragmenty bezsensownej paplaniny i miękkie dźwięki muzyki. Usłyszeli czyjś głos, zaskakująco dobrze słyszalny na zamkowych błoniach.

– Nie ma tu Rona Weasleya? Myślałam, że miał tu przyjść. Widziałam go dzisiaj po południu, ale wydawał się być jakiś inny, jak gdyby było w nim coś... coś czego nigdy wcześniej w nim nie zobaczyłam, coś dzikiego i niebezpiecznego.

Ktoś zachichotał.

– Romildo, myślę, że się zakochałaś...

Pierwszy głos odpowiedział.

– Może i się zakochałam. Dziwne, nigdy wcześniej nie myślałam o nim jako o kimś atrakcyjnym...

Reszta rozmowy utonęła w muzyce i gwarze przyjęcia. Jakiś strunowy instrument zaczął grać, a muzyka ulatująca przez okno i rozbrzmiewająca w zmierzchu w połączeniu z nim miała w sobie jakąś smutną nieuchronność, sprawiając, że Harry zadrżał.

Samotna postać podeszła do nich w zmroku i Harry zobaczył, że to Syriusz. Wyglądał teraz bardziej niematerialnie, jak gdyby zaczął znikać wraz ze słońcem niknącym na horyzoncie, w miarę zbliżania się nocy.

– Harry! – Głos Syriusza również osłabł, zmieniony w odbiegający jakoby z oddali echo. – Jestem zadowolony, że cię znalazłem. Chciałem się pożegnać.

Zaskoczony Harry wyciągnął rękę do swojego ojca chrzestnego. Przywarł do Syriusza otoczony jego ramionami, ale nawet jego uścisk wydawał się czymś miej niż zazwyczaj. Syriusz był przy nim, ale Harry jakoś nie czuł, że dotyk jego ciała jest zwyczajny – to było tak, jakby przytulał ukochanego we śnie, że tylko przez chwilę dłużej.

– Odchodzisz Syriuszu?

Syriusz skinął głową, a Harry zobaczył, że wygląda teraz na mniej wynędzniałego, bardziej spokojnego, niż kiedy żył.

– To już czas, abym poszedł dalej.

– A Ginny?

Cień czegoś, co mogło być smutkiem, lub uśmiechem przeszedł po ciemnej, przystojnej twarzy Syriusza, gdy wyszeptał.

– Ginny... Ginny znalazła sobie drogę z powrotem do świata żywych.

Zerknął w stronę ogrodowego pawilonu znajdującego się w pewnej odległości od nich, a Harry, mógł dostrzec wewnątrz niego dwie pogrążone w rozmowie postacie siedzące blisko siebie. Ginny i Neville?

– Żegnaj, Harry. Dbaj o siebie. – Uśmiech Syriusza miał w sobie teraz nieco swojego dawnego ciepła. – A ty... jego nowy przyjacielu, kimkolwiek jesteś... Czy będziesz się nim opiekował?

– Daję panu moje słowo, panie Black. – Powiedział Tom, kiedy Syriusz z łagodnym uśmiechem rozwiał się w nicość.

Szli dalej, z dala od przyjęcia i muzyki. Gdy mijali mały zagajnik, Harry zobaczył osamotnioną postać siedzącą na ławce w ogrodzie, w pewnej odległości od nich. Okazało się, że to Horacy Slughorn uciekł z własnego przyjęcia. Profesor wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach i było coś w jego postawie, w jego samotności, co sprawiło, że Harry'emu było go żal.

– Tom. – Wyszeptał. – Zanim odejdziemy... Myślę, że powinieneś pożegnać się ze Slughornem. Proszę, bądź dla niego miły.

Tom spojrzał na niego, jego szare oczy rozświetliły się niebieskim światłem wolnego jeszcze od mroku skrawka nieba nad ich głowami.

– Chcesz, żebym porozmawiał ze Slughornem? Dlaczego, Harry?

Harry spojrzał na swojego kochanka w zamyśleniu.

– Bo czuję dla niego litość. Powiedział cicho. – I dlatego, że kocha cię tak bardzo jak ja.

– Czujesz litość wobec niego... Ale to tylko marny, śmieszny staruszek. – Nie było zdziwienia w głosie Toma. Wtedy Harry poczuł miękki pocałunek na ustach, a Tom szepnął. – Jesteś zadziwiający, Harry. Gdzie nauczyłeś się czuć tak wiele współczucia?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Spojrzał na ziemię, gdy odpowiedział.

– Od Voldemorta. Widziałem, czym się stałeś, dlatego, że brakowało ci współczucia, empatii dla cierpienia innych i postanowiłem, że nie chcę być taki jak ty...

Tom milczał. Potem szepnął.

– Wydaje mi się, że zapomniałem jak świetną sprawą jest bycie człowiekiem. Tak długo nim nie byłem, że zapomniałem jak się nim jest. Będziesz mnie musiał tego nauczyć, Harry...

Wtedy Tom podszedł do Slughorna. Harry obserwował ich, ukryty w cieniu drzew otaczających ławkę Slughorna. Widział, jak Slughorn wstał, kiedy Tom do niego podszedł, przyciskając dłoń do piersi, jakby był na skraju ataku serca. Następnie Slughorn i Tom rozmawiali ze sobą przez kilka chwil. Harry nie mógł słyszeć ich głosów i wiedział, że nigdy nie zapyta Toma o to, co zaszło między nimi. Slughorn i Tom uścisnęli sobie ręce, kiedy się rozstawali, a stary profesor opadł z powrotem na ławkę. Tom odchodził już od niego, ale zawahał się w pół kroku i zawrócił. Stanął i spojrzał na Slughorna w wyrazie pozornego niezdecydowania, a potem pochylił się i pocałował go krótko w usta. Potem odwrócił się i podszedł do Harry'ego ukrytego w cieniu drzew, a Slughorn siedział zupełnie nieruchomo, z ręką na ustach, jakby chciał dotknąć pocałunku, który złożono na nich przed chwilą.

– Chodź, Harry. – Głos Toma zabrzmiał obok niego. – Jest coś, co chcę ci pokazać, zanim opuścimy ten zaczarowany zamek na dobre. Hogwart skrywa wiele tajemnic, być może więcej niż kiedykolwiek poznamy, ale jest jedna, którą chciałbym ci pokazać.

Wędrowali w milczeniu przez labirynty ogrodów starożytnego zamku. Tom wziął Harry'ego za rękę i poprowadził przez skrzypiącą bramę i ukryte drzwi, szli po omszałych ścieżkach, jakich Harry nigdy nie widział. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przed wysokim, rozpadającym się murem z cegły, porośniętym bluszczem.

– Tutaj. – Powiedział Tom. – Znalazłem to miejsce przez przypadek, kiedy jeszcze byłem uczniem i aż mi dech zaparło. Zapomniałem o tym aż do teraz, ale idąc z tobą o zmroku przypomniałem sobie o tym. Tyle rzeczy, tyle wspomnień zaczęło powracać ostatnio...

Tom wyciągnął rękę i dotknął starej cegły, otwierając niewidoczne do tej pory drzwi, ukryte w ścianie przed nimi. Weszli przez nie, a Harry rozejrzał się ze zdumieniem. Znajdowali się w małym ogrodzie, otoczonym ze wszystkich stron ścianami z cegły na wszystkie strony i o dziwo, chociaż wysoko nad ich głowami wisiał sufit, to w ogrodzie było równie jasno jak na zewnątrz. Ogród był zdziczały i zarośnięty, ale nie wydawał się być zaniedbanym i opuszczonym. Harry'emu wydawało się, że właśnie tak musi wyglądać zaczarowany ogród, rozwijający się w ukryciu, z dala od ludzkich oczu. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o ogrodach, oprócz tego, co nauczył po godzinach pielenia schludnych, uporządkowanych klombów przed domem Dursleyów, ale miał niejasne poczucie, że te tak intensywnie pachnące kwiaty wypełniające ten ogród nie powinny kwitnąć w tym samym sezonie. Były tam fioletowe hiacynty i żółte lwie paszcze, pnące róże w odcieniach czerwonym i żółtym, a ciemniejsze, niemal czarne kwiaty róży rdzawej miały zadziwiający, niespotykany jak na te kwiaty koloryt, delikatne kosmyki glicynii spływały kaskadowo z drewnianej drabinki, rosły tam również srebrzysty starzec popielny i maleńkie, niebieskie kwiaty niezapominajek. Ciemne winogrona błyszczały na winorośli, która owijała swymi pędami rozsypujące się mury i sękate, stare jabłonie ciężkie od dojrzałych, ciężkich owoców.

Tom ścisnął go za rękę i zaprowadził delikatnie do centrum ogrodu. Znajdował się tam stary zegar na pół ukryty w dzikim skupisku ciemiernika. Ciemiernik jesienią? Wydawało się, że kwiaty, drzewa i krzewy bez ładu i składu, niezależnie od pór roku występowały w tym magicznym ogrodzie. Być może sam czas był tutaj inny. Harry odsunął kwiaty na bok i próbował odczytać w gasnącym świetle wieczora prawie już nieczytelne słowa wyryte na boku zegara. Położył palec na pierwszej literze i zaczął czytać z wahaniem:

– _Lux et umbra vicissem sed semper amor._

A Tom powtórzył te same słowa w języku angielskim.

– _Światło i cień przemijają, ale miłość jest wieczna._


End file.
